


Insanity Becomes You

by pneumbe



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Finished, Gluskin - Freeform, OC, Pneumbe, Smut, mature - Freeform, outlast - Freeform, whistleblower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumbe/pseuds/pneumbe
Summary: "I want a girl, just like the one who married dear old dad."Victoria Meade is the only female inside the walls of Mount Massive Asylum, a young intern aspiring to become a doctor. When the Asylum is overturned by the variants, she fights for her life - and unwillingly puts it in the blood-stained hands of The Groom.Complete.(I also apologize in advance, due to this story being a few years old - it's not exactly the most well written. Eventually, I will remaster it.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Victoria Meade."

My head rose up out of my smartphone, which all be damned to hell, had no service.

The deep voice who had called my name came from down the hall, and it belonged to a large, burly man in a navy suit, who had a henchman air about him. It was a little uncomfortable to look at him directly, his eyes were bright but very menacing.

Albeit how nervous the brute made me, I eagerly sprang up out of the folding chair he'd sat me down in, nearly tripping over my own two feet. Damn these high heels; if it weren't for the appeal of looking professional I would've worn my traditional flats. With a sigh, I attempted to collect myself, and pushed back a strand of blonde hair behind my ears, and fidgeted with the black frame of my glasses that had fallen off a tad bit. I stole a look at the burly man, and saw a tiny smile creep up on his mouth.

All be damned to hell.

I collected myself with a bit of a huff, and strode down the long hall way. I wanted to ooze as much confidence as I possibly could, because I certainly didn't want any of these men at this institute to think I was  _ unqualified _ to work here. I had my degrees, and I had plenty experience.

I'd be damned if they would belittle me over something as trivial as my gender.

Mount Massive Asylum had not been my first pick of a job, to be completely honest. There were plenty of other rehabilitation institutions, and psychiatric hospitals that I had applied for. But of course, the only one to get back to me was this dump, hidden up in the mountains and pretty much cut off from all of society. Albeit this  _ massive  _ inconvenience, it was known that the Murkoff corporation was one of the leading organizations in the world, known for their advancements through dream therapy.

I was puzzled at first as to why I'd been selected for the initial internship; I was told that Mount Massive Asylum wasn't known to have female staff due to a known hazard here that they had failed to mention to me during the initial interview. Because of these reasons, they strangely tried to talk me out of actually taking the job - but that only made me want to take the internship even more. I was never one to refuse a challenge. In recent months they deemed it safe to allow at least one woman to attempt to work here in this hellish, misogynist run asylum.

Apparently I was to be the guinea pig.

It became frighteningly clear that these men were not women friendly; they were mostly sexist pigs that believed a place like this was not for a woman. Not just because of the ridiculous male population and the hazard that was being kept from me, but because they had the idea that a woman was not capable of being a doctor. That a woman was not capable of being more successful than them.

"Please, right this way. Mr. Blaire will see you now... please,  _ watch your step _ ." He stepped back, his hand gestured towards the open door of my boss' office, before walking away. I shot a glare back at him for his snide remark, and I'm sure my face now was as red as a beet in color, rather than the usual pale. But the brute paid no mind, and continued to saunter down the hallway, chuckling lightly to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the door.

_ Deep breath girl, we can do this. _ I needed to cheer myself on a little bit in order to gather enough courage to step through the door of Mr. Blaire's office. I'd heard some stories that he was not a kind employer.

_ Here we go... _

The sound of my heels were muffled as I stepped into my employer's office. His office was carpeted in what looked like a cheap, grotesquely yellow rug. Albeit the ugly carpeting, his office was very large, and still somewhat classy. But upon further inspection, I found I was wrong; there were filing cabinets that remained open, with their contents haphazardly leaking out of them. There were also papers scattered around on tables throughout the room. The only thing I noticed wasn't entirely disorganized was his book shelf, which was vastly filled with mostly law volumes, and a few medical terminology reads. But it was silently affirming that perhaps Mr. Blaire never touched these books. Perhaps he was a man who thought he already knew everything there was to know.

After assessing the room, my eyes finally fell to where Jeremy Blaire was seated in the room. He was situated behind a wooden mahogany desk, seated in a large, black leather chair with its back towards me. I could hear him quietly speaking on the phone with a hushed voice.

I stood there, slightly aggravated that I had been made to wait as long as I had. Waiting in the hall for the past hour had totally depleted my patience. As I looked around, I noticed that a button on my white blouse had come undone, exposing a thin line of cleavage that was none too professional. Hidden between the curves sat my silver cross pendant, a gift from my mother before I'd left my cozy home back in California.

" _ Jesus will help guide you, sweetheart - so you can guide those poor, deranged men in confinement. Help them find God." _

My mother was a bit of a religious nut, not that I had really taken after her.

Perhaps there was a god - but perhaps not.

It didn't seem incredibly important at the moment, seeing as a lot of the men here probably had little to no faith. I went back to trying to button my blouse back up without Mr. Blaire seeing. I wanted to remain completely, and totally professional.

As he continued to speak on his phone, my mind wandered a little, imagining what it really meant to be a psychiatric counselor here at Mount Massive. My internship here was to be conducted under the wing of a Dr. Brookes, who from what I understood was a senile old man on the brink of retirement. Hence the need to have a new doctor to take his place.

My thoughts again brushed against the situation I was getting myself into. It was a bit frightening that I was here as the only woman in the whole institution. A lot of these inmates hadn't seen a woman in many years, and I was unsure of how they react. I mean, sure, they would obviously hoot and holler and try to touch me. I wondered when I was going to get a security guard with me to keep me safe in spite of that particular danger.

I was also curious to know what else happened in this place; before I had even applied for the job, I'd heard rumors that the organization had been conducting illegal tests on the inmates... but I would probably never have enough clearance to learn if these were whispers were in fact true.

"Miss Meade." His voice was... like nails on a chalk board. Jeremy Blaire had a very cooperate sound to him. And it sounded like he was rather annoyed that I had gotten so lost in my own thoughts.

My eyes fixated on him- he was leaned back in his seat, his legs crossed, looking somewhat irritated. I clutched at my purse and stepped forward, extending my hand to him. "Mr. Blaire - how do you do? I apologize for that, I was a little wrapped up in my thoughts."

"Well, perhaps we ought to have you committed." He joked, a small smile cracking on his smug face.

"Now, please, have a seat. I'm sure those shoes are killing you." His eyes worked me up from the black stilettos that I had reluctantly worn, up to my nude stocking clad legs, and then lingered on the fair line of cleavage that had been exposed again due to a faulty button. He didn't even bother to meet my handshake.

I cleared my throat, causing him to look up at my face. He gave me a little frown, but finally extended a sweaty palm to shake my small hand as I took my seat in the chair across from him. I was happy to see it wasn't a folding chair, but a chair with cushions and actual arms. After briskly shaking my hand, he stood and began to walk away from his desk. I truly hoped this wan't a foreshadowing of how I would be treated here.

"Now, you are aware that this is a risky job for someone of your... gender." He spoke slowly, and I wasn't sure if the the question was an insult to me or an actual precautionary statement. His eyes never left my face as he rounded around the desk. "There are a few hundred male patients here, and then a hundred or so male staff. You will be the only female at this asylum, Ms. Meade - I hope you do realize this. I understand that even through out the video chat interview,"- which happened prior to my arrival, given that Mount Massive was a good few hundred miles or so away from home - "we tried to warn you of the risks here, and you still refused to step down from this paid internship. We were not trying to really dissuade you... we just need you to be completely aware of the risks. But we are more than happy to have someone as qualified as yourself. Ah... also this non-disclosure, and liability waiver... I need you to sign, please." He addressed, stepping now to the front of his desk to lean against it, putting himself directly in front of me. He handed me two separate stacks of papers that were stapled together. He looked down at me, and crossed his arms.

Reading through each quietly, I found myself a little shaken by what I was reading.

_ Any disclosure of the events inside of Mount Massive Asylum will not only result in termination of the employee's standing contract, but will also result in a five thousand dollar fine, and possible jail time. _

_ If you are bitten, hit, or maimed in anyway, the Murkoff corporation is only liable to cover at least sixty five percent of the damages of the employee. _

_ At this time, with any female interns or employees, if they fall pregnant during their time at the Mount Massive Asylum, they are subjected to immediate termination if they themselves do not terminate their pregnancy. Failure to comply results in immediate termination, and a five thousand dollar fine, and possible jail time. _

Jail time for not aborting a child? I assume this was due to the Murkoff Corporation's worry that if I were to be... possibly raped, and conceive a child I would probably try to sue them and it would bring too much attention to this place.

"I understand the risk I could be putting myself in, I'm aware of the unstable patients here who have probably not seen a woman in a very, very long time. As well as some of the employees..." I coughed nervously as I signed both waivers, "But the fact is, you only have eight psychologists on staff, in a place with hundreds of men who need psychological help. The whole reason for my being, my calling - is to help those in need. Whether it's to rapists, molesters, murderers, or serial killers. All of their perverted and evil history prior to meeting me is irrelevant for me. I am not here to counsel them with a biased ear." I sat back in my seat and eyed Jeremy Blaire with a harsh gaze. I wasn't sure what the point of repeating himself was really getting at. If he didn't want me here, or thought I was a liability for the company, why even take me on?

"What  _ is  _ relevant is what is going on inside of their heads, and what has caused their actions. And I am fully aware that I will have certain needs met - like not being left alone with a patient. I was told I would be given the option to have a security personnel with me at all times while I am in the cell blocks, or in the office with Dr. Brookes if we are speaking with a patient... I am not scared of this situation, Mr. Blaire. Nor am I scared of an incident with a coworker, because I'm sure you've just handed out waivers that are almost similar to these. I really doubt you're trying to risk losing any staff members over a  _ female  _ intern." The nervousness that I had carried since walking in here had left me, now filled with a sense of confidence that I'd been trying to ooze since I walked through the doors of the asylum. I was here to help deranged inmates - not worry about whether they wanted a piece of me. I could ignore that.

Mr. Blaire peered down at me with beady little eyes, and I tried my best to hold on tight to my bravado. But then he seemed to relax, his shoulders drooping as he let out a sigh. His hand raised up to hold his head, shaking it slowly. "Alright. I would not even consider letting you in here if it weren't for your degrees, and recommendations, blah blah blah... let's go ahead and get you settled. I assume all of your belongings are here? Good."

He rose up, but did not move from in front of me. Instead his head dipped down, close to mine. His breath stunk like yesterday's milk, and it was obvious he hadn't shaved for a few days. "Now, run along out to the front lobby, Dr. Brookes is no doubt waiting. Be kind to him, he is old and forgetful." A smug smile appeared on his face before he turned away, back to his seat. I was confused as to why he had gotten so close to me, it seemed an awful lot like he enjoyed watching me cringe away from him. Again, my thoughts turned to how I would truly be treated here. None of these men were going to completely abide by the rules... I was fair game. But I knew how to play with the boys in the big league and still keep my head held high.

I rose from my seat, and gave him a tight, polite smile, thanking him for this opportunity. As I turned for the door, his arrogant little voice called for me once more.

"Miss Meade?" He inquired, as I turned to his beckon only to see the smirk that was still lingering on the bastard's face.

"Yes, sir?" I replied, trying to remain as calm and respectful as I could.  _ Bite your tongue,  _ I told myself. This was probably going to be one of the last times that I spoke with my employer directly, and I could deal with it... for now.

"Do make sure you take your contraceptives regularly. I'd hate for there to be some sort of accident." His smirk widened as he turned away from me.

A shiver went down my spine, and it seemed my bravado had finally slivered out from under me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later.**

* * *

 

"Silly little thing." Dr. Brookes looked up at me, sneering. The ugly old coot could never remember my name, and would turn to name calling in place of it. And now he was chastising me for giving a patient comforting words. He seemed a tad aggravated that I was even trying to give the patient an ounce of sympathy. All be damned, everyone needed it. Especially when you were locked up in this place.

Over the last week or so, I'd found that Mount Massive was not the most... clean, nor professional institutions I'd ever been to. They treated their inmates like dogs, and did not care very well to their patient's mental illness progression. Therefore you could imagine my irritation with my superior, Dr. Brookes. I wasn't here to make these patients feel worse about themselves, but get to the root of the problem so that they could be rehabilitated. Unless of course, they were taken to what was called "down below". I was sure there was a better explanation for what that was, but they kept their mouths shut about it around me. I had a hunch it had to do something with their massive dreamy therapy research. Something told me it wasn't very conventional given that it was very hush hush.

I turned my attention back to the patient at hand, Samuel Reeves, who had been committed for attempted suicide only after killing his sister who had bullied him about his severe anorexia since he was a young teenager. Now in his late early forties he'd tried to make a recovery; he tried hard by putting on some weight instead of starving himself, and was trying to look past the incident. I wanted to tell him that there's no way he could move past this, seeing as he skinned every inch of his sister, and ripped her stomach open so that he could attempt to cram it down her throat- all while she was still alive.

But, I think withholding that advice gives him a little ray of hope. And it would further derail his mind if I were to keep shoving the reality of life down his throat... lest he end up like his poor sister.

But the asshole doctor to my left opened his crusty lips, and decided that telling Mr. Reeves that in fact he would make no such recovery, and thus his life would remain in shambles, would be the best way to confront him.

Reeves, sitting on the bed of his cell, looked up at Dr. Brookes and let out a loud wail before lunging for him. But before he could even get an inch closer, the guard behind us grabbed hold of him and pressed him up against the cement wall.

"That's enough for today." The guard said, turning back to us.

I sighed, walking out of the cell back out into the cell block, with my hand against my forehead, and the other on my hip. Dr. Brookes followed behind me, and muttered something about people learning to control themselves.

I turned around and glared down at the snide, beady, little man stood at only about five feet tall, hunched over from age. "Are you kidding me?" I angrily spat at him.

"Kidding what, dear?" He smiled up at me, his wrinkles sliding with his lips. He was a hideous man; he was riddled with flabby wrinkles and liver spots, with a nose too large for his face. He began to walk, his cane far too noisy as it hit the cement with every step.

Inside this block, only about ten inmates were housed. It wasn't that they couldn't be around people, it was just best that they weren't. They were not uncontrollable, just easily angered. It seemed like I was the only one that they would calm down enough for, even though they would either handcuff or put the patient in a straight jacket before speaking with me. But this cell block was quiet, which was odd. Even with so few inmates, it never failed that I would get hooted and hollered at.

I think maybe they enjoyed it when I gave Dr. Brookes the what for. Like it did any good, anyway.

"You were basically begging for him to come at you," I sped up in front of him, stopping him where he stood.

"Why would you trigger them?" It was all I could do to keep myself calm. We were supposed to be helping these patients, not making them worse!

"Trigger what?" That senile old face looked up at me with complete innocence. "Oh, Violet, what are we doing in cell block E?" He looked around, amazed.

I just wanted to cry. Why had I taken this fucking job, where I was the only female, where I had to deal with perverts each and every fucking day, where the man I was learning under was a pompous Alzheimer case who BELONGED HERE?! All of it be damned straight to hell. Even if I really did want to leave this misbegotten hell hole, my contract prevented me from doing so.

"My name is Victoria, Dr. Brookes, not Violet. And we're heading back to your office so you can have yourself a nap." I informed him. All he did was hum, and walk along.

After escorting Dr. Brookes back to his office, I made my way back to my own room, seeking the comfort of my bed. I was exhausted, we had been around the asylum all day speaking with our assigned patients.

All murderers.

All deranged.

All needing help.

I had my charts in hand, reading off the patients I saw today, and checked off the ones that had positives reactions to the sessions, and exed out the ones that seemed to need a bit more times.

Alone.

I couldn't wait until I was given a real office of my own, where the inmates could just be brought to me instead of other's like Dr. Brookes. There was no way that these men were going to get any help with Dr. Brookes still working here. But it would be at least a year until he decided to retire, or the Murkoff corporation booted him for incompetence. Hopefully I wouldn't have to wait that long to be given my position.

Sometimes I secretly wished he'd just go ahead have a stroke, or one of the inmates would take a good bite out of him.

The hallway was quiet, most of the offices barren. It wasn't odd, this section of the asylum had been vacated given my presence. I wasn't too upset over the fact, it was quite nice that I could actually have some peace and quiet, and some distance from the staff and the patients. It was like having a small house. There was a kitchen a few doors down from the office I had turned into a bedroom, and a bathroom down the way- and a nice little room with a computer and a TV I used as my little living room and work space. It was the only thing that kept me sane here.

"HEY! STOP!" Male voices shouted from behind me. I jumped and turned to find a half-naked man running my way.

"Help me, please!" He cried out, tears streaming down his face. I backed up some, about to run, but he caught up quickly. He stood at about six feet tall, with bright, frightened blue eyes staring helplessly into mine. His chest was heaving, and his hands grasped my wrists, shaking them in his tight grip. I was sure I was going to have bruises.

"You have to help me please, please." He was crying, practically begging.

"I-I..." I was at a loss for words. I didn't know who he was, what he had done. But his expression had my heart breaking. I looked past him, seeing the two guards still chasing him. I turned back to him, shaking my head, trying what I could to calm the man down.

"Listen, listen. Tell them you want to speak with a psychiatrist when they put you wherever the hell it is they'll put you. Tell them you want to talk to Victoria Meade - Dr. Meade, okay? Do you understand? I can help you." I rushed every single word, hoping and praying that I could help him. He just stared at me with a stunned look, and continued to cry until the guards pried him off of me.

They injected him with something, and his sapphire eyes stared only at me until he collapsed against one of the guards.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked, the other radioing for help.

"Y-yes, he just startled me. Is he going to be okay?" He was unconscious, laid out on the floor as he was being handcuffed.

"Yes, don't worry. You'll never be bothered by him again." He turned his head into the radio, "Need help with Gluskin, please. He's sedated, and needs to be restrained and brought below."

 _Brought below._ I couldn't hold back a pang of sadness as I realized I'd probably never see this man again, as I wasn't yet allowed access to _below_. I prayed he'd fare well. Most patients I'd seen didn't return once they were brought down there.

"Back to your room, Ms. Meade. Or I'll call up Mr. Blaire." The guard spat at me.

 

* * *

 

The hum of the TV was the only thing that kept me conscious after this shitty day. I was sprawled out on the pull out couch in my mock living room, snuggled happily into my plush comforter I'd brought from home. I was nuzzled against my pillow, fully prepared to go ahead and pass out after the long day I'd had. I was sure that the next day would greet me with another hard load of patients, especially after the event with the one they called Gluskin. But it seemed as if that was going to be impossible to get some shut eye.

"Miss. Meade, would you please come this way?"

A guard stood at the door, eyeing me up, as if he were judging me. I internally groaned. Getting a moment to myself was never possible.

What? Was I not allowed to relax after a long day? At least he got to go home whenever his shift ended. Not to mention, was it really so much to ask that he knock before just coming into my personal space?

I sighed and stood up, and gave a long stretch. I tried to hide my distaste as the guard continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes. I fixed my white collared button up, and pulled down my black pencil skirt which had ridden up from laying down, and slipped on my red work flats, securing the strap that held them on.

I stepped out of the door, and found Dr. Brookes was standing there waiting for me.

"Come, Violet, we have a patient to see below." His tone was quiet and calm, and before I could even say anything he already turned foot and began to walk down the corridor that lead to the elevator.

 _Below._ Never mind that he referred to me as Violet, I'd get on him about that later. We were headed down to the one place I'd been given zero clearance for since I'd come here. My stomach turned with nervousness.

Was it that Gluskin man? Had he gotten hold of someone, letting them know that he needed me?

My stomach began to turn with anticipation, not because of that particular patient, but because I was going down _below._

I was going to see the secrets that had been hidden from me since the day I arrived.

We walked slowly down the way, until we'd reached the elevator shaft. The guard, whose name tag read "K. Jefferson.", reached forward and pressed the down button before stepping behind us.

"I thought I wasn't allowed down below." I queried to Dr. Brookes, peering down at him. I couldn't help but feel a little unsure about what I was going to find down there. What exactly was behind their dream therapy that made it so revolutionary? Murkoff was a shady organization, and I wasn't sure how well I trusted their morality.

Brookes continued to stare down at the shaft, the hum of the elevator soon becoming louder as the top of the machine reached our floor, gradually proceeding upwards before coming to a halt.

He said nothing, pulling back the gate of the elevator to step inside. I stared at my mentor, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with an uneasy feeling. As if taking another step forward would cause a series of horrifying events to spiral into play. But perhaps it was just the emotions coming with secrets being revealed, maybe it was just my nerves, or more than likely the lack of sleep.

I sighed, and stepped into the elevator with Dr. Brookes. Jefferson filed in as well, and closed the gate behind him. He pulled a key from his pocket, and turned it into a hole in the panel where the dimly lit buttons sat. He turned it, and then hit a button that I only assumed would take us to the lower levels of Mount Massive.

"Normally, you would not be allowed down here. But, Mr. Blaire and I have spoken about your progress since you've arrived here, and we feel it best not to keep secrets from a soon to be staff, granting, you keep them to yourself. Part of being a psychiatric staff here requires you to be acquainted well with what we do here with dream therapy." Dr. Brooke's began to speak as the elevator began to descend, the gears whining. He stood in the middle of the elevator, with both hands on his cane and his stance slightly taller than usual. I was somewhat surprised at how sober his words were. Dr. Brookes was never very serious with me, and usually his words made me want to take his cane and beat him with it.

"This is not anything major, the patient we're going down to see just merely needs some calming down. We're having way too much trouble with him, and he refuses to cooperate. He needs some mental relaxation, which is not always achieved by just sedation, you see. The Engine has caused him to go a little... well, a little more bonkers. And your performance has shown that you do well with speaking to the patients on a very unbiased level." He ran a hand through the little tuffs of grey hair that he had, and still did not look at me.

"Engine?" I shot him a puzzled glance. Could he not remember that I was completely without knowledge of what he was talking to me about?

"Ah, yes... the Morphogenic Engine.. you see-" but before he could finish, the elevator came to a jilting halt, and I was half afraid we'd become stuck in the shaft as we stared at a wall that was present in front of the elevator's gate.

"We aren't quite all the way below, just at a sub block, a floor or two below the lower and final level - and it's always a jerky stop." Jefferson spoke up behind us, and gave me a reassuring nod. It seemed he could read the nervousness that was written on my expression.

But as just like he said, the elevator began to move once more, just as slowly as it had before, and then finally stopped as a hallway came into view.

The block here seemed to be more clean, more refined. As if it were a modern day hospital that actually administered the right kind of care to its patients. It even had the stale hospital smell to it, unlike the higher levels which smelled like mold and decay. The walls were strangely lined with insulator foil, that gave it a very morbid look to it. But I noticed the cells looked almost the same, a small padded bed or a chair with straps. The only difference was that there were chains and cuffs bolted into the walls of the cells.

I felt my stomach turn slightly. Why would they need to chain them up like dogs? Yes, they were inmates... but not completely prisoners. Did this machine cause patients to become more violent than prior to its use?

Jefferson must've noticed my glance towards the restraints, and he piped up, "They are a precaution. The Engine makes it easier for violence to be triggered..."

I was right, of course. Deliberately these patients would be chained prisoners so they could not harm anyone. But was this Engine really doing more harm to them? More harm than the patients ever could have done to another human being? My stomach turned again with uneasiness. The thought of getting the hell out of here was starting to nag in the back of my head, and I wondered what I'd have to do to convince my employer to rip my contract up without a fight, or without a fine.

"The Engine... what is it, Doctor?" I repeated, with unenthusiastic curiosity.

"It is a machine that allows us to see inside a patient's dreams, and that's all you need to know until Mr. Blaire and I determine your performance with our patient, Frank Manera." He snapped, suddenly irritated.

"Now, where in the hell is the cell?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

I cringed as warm spit hit my cheek, the smell of it had me almost gagging. It was horrendously putrid, the scent reminded me of rotting flesh. My hand hesitantly lifted up to wipe my arm against Frank Manera's saliva before rubbing it away on my skirt. The slimy substance felt almost like acid, and I wanted to immediately take a shower after we were done here.

My eyes cut directly at the man, looking at his straitjacket which was tied tightly and chained snugly against the wall. There was a smug smile on his old, bony face.  _All be damned - what have I gotten myself into now?_

"Pretty... meat." He murmured.

Frank Manera could have been the posterchild of what an insane inmate was supposed to look like. His crooked teeth, and his wild face made him look doubly insane. From what I could tell, he was an older man, with his senile graying hair which very tattered, with some bald spots showing on his scalp. I wondered how long he'd been committed in this place.

"I'm here to help you, Frank." It was all I could do to calmly speak to him, I'd dealt with a lot of nonsense from the patients. I'd been hollered at, felt up, and even had some of the inmates had their... male giblets swung out in front of me... But being spat at was something I did not handle well. It was insulting, and entirely disgusting.

"Why won't you eat, Mr. Manera? Your health is failing you, and we just want to help." I ask him, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. It would only rile him up further if I were to act on my own emotions. I had to keep it as professional and as polite as I possibly could.

"Food does not sate the appetite. " He growled, staring me down. "But I bet... I bet  _you_ taste delicious." He began to cackle, revealing crooked teeth. I cringed slightly as I watched him lick his lips, and my stomach turned. Never had I wanted to be done with an inmate so badly.

"We're getting nowhere here." Dr. Brookes spoke from behind me, staring down at a chart in his hands.

"I thought you said she was fairly successful in her work." Mr. Blaire's scolded his employee. He had been leaning against the wall closest to the door. Apparently, I think this was more of a test than it was an actual patient visit.

"She is... but perhaps I was wrong." The old man sighed, turning his head up to glare at me, as if I was making a fool of him by not living up to the praise he'd given me.

"Well then what use does she have?" Mr. Blaire's arrogant tone began to grate on my nerves. I turned back to the patient who was now humping the air in my direction.

"I want to taste you," He growled, his tongue hung out of his crusty lips, dancing in a circle around them. I gulped and turned back around to my supervisors.

"It's a little difficult when your patient is slightly hell bent on taking a bite of you, Mr. Blaire. This is not the best scenario in which to appreciate my competence." I clarified curtly, adjusting my glasses before crossing my arms. All be damned, all be damned. I did  _not_ sign up for all of this - it was completely maddening.

"You should have zero issue with an uncomfortable situation, Meade. You knew what you were up against when you signed your contract. But honestly, I'm ready to terminate you and the damn contract." His beady eyes peered down at me in their usual way as he took a step forward. Instinctively I stepped backwards, not wanting him to come any closer.

I wish I had chosen my stance a little better, and paid more attention to the real danger instead of my jerk of an employer. I cried out as pain raced up my arm; sharp teeth frantically clamped down into my forearm. I turned to see that a hungry Manera had decided to take a bite out of me.

He hadn't been joking about wanting to  _taste_ me.

Another scream erupted from my throat, and my arm jerked back as I tried to get him off, but the son of a bitch held his jaw tightly in place, and I could  _feel his tongue licking me._  Jefferson immediately rushed forward, and tore the inmate away, which caused him to take a chunk of flesh back with him. My body began to go numb from the shock, my eyes unwillingly surveying the tattered flesh on my arm.

I looked up to my mentor, and my boss- I'm sure a helpless look on my face. Mr. Blaire sighed, and looked up to Jefferson. "Get a doctor, I guess." They both looked annoyed, as if I were the real trouble here.

As they radio'd a doctor, I watched my own flesh be chewed up in the mouth of Frank Manera.

* * *

A staff doctor had managed to bandage me up, and tried to stitch up what he could. But he told Mr. Blaire that I needed real medical attention at some point, lest I bleed out, or it became infected.

"We'll see that she gets - " The room went dark for a few moments, causing me to gasp before the lights came back on, and a siren began to wail, along with red lights flashing out in the hall. "What in the  _fuck_?!"

Suddenly, loud screams came through on Jefferson's radio, different voices yelling that the inmates were loose.

"What's going on?" Blaire was across the room in seconds, snatching the radio out of Jefferson's hands. "This is Jeremy Blaire- what in the fuck is going on?" For a man who was normally very professional and cold, I was surprised to hear how his words were filled with sheer panic.

"The... Walrider... Loose... Variants... killing...Doct- _HELP!_ " The radio sputtered before ending in a static, now the only sound in the room were the sirens coming from overhead.

"Fucking shit, I'm going to have to get control in here." Blaire yelled, before throwing the chair I had been seated in across the room, nearly clocking a bloody faced Manera in the face with it.

"You," He pointed at the doctor, and then at me, "and you, will stay here, with our friend Mr. Frank Manera. Jefferson, please let our dear patient out of his confines to enjoy a snack." Jefferson looked at his boss for a few moments before nodding his head, sauntering over to the inmate. God dammit, how could he listen to Blaire when all of this was going on?!

"You two are another liability at this point, that I just do  _not_ need on my hands. Sorry, but you've been fucking fired." He explained before turning for the door, Dr. Brookes following behind me without so much as a glance at me.

_Some fucking mentor._

The door shut behind him with a click, and my feet raced for the door only to find it locked. Outside the door I could see doctors and other personnel scrambling for the stairway and the elevator, bloody patients either lying dead on the ground, or were chasing the frantic Murkoff employees.

A loud crack filled the room, and never had I ever wanted to leave this place as much I did now.

_All be damned to hell_. I clutched the cross pendent around my neck. Maybe now was the right time to believe in God.

Reluctantly, I turned myself around only to watch in horror as Manera grabbed hold of Jefferson, and had snapped his neck as soon as the guard had released him. What a fool that guard had been, thinking that he'd make it out of here alive after letting lose a fucking psychotic cannibal.  _Idiot._

Manera stared at me with a a long, giddy smile that formed on his bony good were my rational thoughts, I wondered as he leaned forward and took a bite out of Jefferson's plump face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pretty meat!"

"Fuck off, asshole!" I screamed, violently throwing a chair at him as I frantically searched for a way out of this mess. I was not going to die here, and I was certainly not a new menu item for this fucker to eat.

I finally laid my eyes on a ventilation shaft, which seemed it had been in need of repair. The hinges on the vent were loose, and I knew it wouldn't take much to pull it down and take hold of my freedom.

Frank Manera howled from behind me, pissed as hell that I had thrown the chair. I lunged forward to grab at the shaft, and my hands barely caught it in time. I scrambled up into the shaft, and thanked my lucky stars that I was small enough to even fit in it. I didn't dare turn to see how close Manera was to me, but I could hear him giggling excitedly as his finger tips barely grazed my feet.

"Get back here! I  _will_ have you! You're mine, pretty meat! Mine, mine,  _MINE_!" I'd really done it now, Frank was hopping mad after I'd escaped him. The sound of his voice reminded me a child throwing a temper tantrum.  _Cry all you want, but you are not gonna have a bite of Meade meat today, motherfucker._

I sighed and sat in the vent for a moment, when I was far enough from his reach. I leaned my sweaty head back against the shaft, which was oddly cool and let myself calm down. I sent a silent prayer to the God that I wasn't sure existed, asking that he get me the hell out of here. And to have mercy on the poor guard and doctor I'd left behind.

I collected my wits, and turned on my hands and knees. I was unsure of which way I was going, since I was completely unfamiliar of the lay out of the lower level of the asylum. I could barely even see, and the only thing I could hear were the screams of the men below me.

As I crawled through the vents, it began to finally sink in that my boss and my mentor had tried to have me killed.

Because I was a  _liability._ I'll tell you one damn thing, if they had let me get out of here alive I wouldn't tell a fucking soul what happened here. I'd just be happy that I was alive and well.

But how much better was it going to look when someone found my body? Torn to shreds by a crazed cannibal? Unless, he planned on taking my body and disposing it. Probably would've made it look like an accident.

" _Fell over the railing on the upper floor of cell block D, where they were taking a seemingly calm inmate to his cell_ (who was not restrained) _\- and apparently the inmate was hungry. We're so sorry for your loss. Will this be enough to compensate?"_ I could already see the smug bastard waving around an expensive check to my parents as he explained my "death".

The fucker.

And then the doctor... what of him? I knew that at this moment he was probably getting eaten up... how would they explain his death?

But that wasn't for me to worry about.

It seemed as if Jeremy Blaire was pretty sure of himself enough to think that he'd even get the chance to cover up his employees' deaths. I had to wonder what kind of damage control he was going to bring in, and how effective it would be.

I shook my head, and reminded myself that that was not my worry. I had to get out of this shaft, and I had to find a way out of the asylum. But what then? I didn't drive here - I took a bus with a few other staff members to save on gas. My car was at least a hundred miles away. So I had to find transportation, too. There had to be a staff lot, or something, I knew that not everyone lived here.

"The elevator isn't working!" I heard someone cry out beneath me. I was above the elevator gate, maybe?

"The stairs, then, maybe? Or are the variants crowding them? C'mon!"

I crawled a little further, where there was light behind what looked like an opening I could kick down. I peered through the little slits to find that I was right above the elevator and that right across from the shaft was a ladder.

A ladder that could maybe take me to an exit out of here.

With all of my might, I kicked out the vent. With a loud thud of the vent clanging beneath me, I climbed out of the shaft and onto the top of the elevator, and I immediately grasped for the ladder. Quickly, I began to move upwards.

I immediately realized this was going to be kind of a bad idea, given the fact that I was going to have to fucking  _jump_ across to the gate, and even then, would I be able to get it open? I cussed at myself.

Jesus, why do I never think these things through?

After climbing for what seemed like a good ten minutes, I found a floor with an open gate. At first I was hesitant, wondering if it was just another floor in the lower levels. But I saw that this floor seemed to have the same old, boring wallpaper that matched the creaky, stained wooden floors.

I turned myself around on the ladder, staring at the doorway for a minute, assessing whether I'd make this jump - or I'd fall to my death. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this. This is probably a walk in the park compared to the rest of the shit you'll deal with today. I mean, you have a chunk missing out of your arm, and it's sitting in some creep's belly. We can do this shit. C'mon, girl."  _Pep talk of the century, right?_

I put all my faith into my legs, and jumped.

And missed.

I let out a blood curdling scream as my hands barely even brushed against the door frame. This was it.

I was going to fucking die.

All be damned, all be damned. I'm going to die.

_Oh God, oh God._

And then a hand shot out from under me, taking hold of me.

A big, grubby hand, attached to a big, grubby, bloody, mutilated man.

He probably stood at at least seven feet high, and with the body of a heavyweight wrestler. His face had seemed as if it'd been carved up. By himself? His eyes were little black slits, and a small smile began to appear on his face.

"Pretty little pig."  _What in the world?_

He threw me into the hallway, where there was no light. I could barely make out the brute taking slow steps towards me, but I heard the sound of a chain that seemed to follow him with each step he took.

It was all I could do to frantically stand up on my feet, and run.  _Oh God, run for my dear life._

I could hear him start to grunt behind me, the chain rattling becoming more hectic, obviously chasing after me. Oh, God, I couldn't see.

The lights above seemed to either have been blown out, or were just making sure that today was going to be the day I died. I looked back to see I had some distance on him, and I decided to take a left into another hallway, and scrambled into one of the rooms - seeming to be a security room - and threw myself into a locker, closing it quietly behind me. I put my hand over my mouth to try and quiet my breathing some, and did what I could to calm myself down.

_Just be quiet... silent as death. Or well, you will be dead._

My heart was thudding in my ears, and it made it difficult to listen out for that ugly fucking monster. I closed my eyes for a few moments, internally screaming at myself to slow down my frantic heart albeit the horrific situation I now found myself in.

"Little piggy..." I heard him grumble, and then he rounded into the room. I could barely see him, given the lights were out in here, except for two monitors in the room. His breathing was heavy and rugged. Why in the hell was there a patient like this on the loose? Why in the fuck did they even  _have_ a patient like this?

He stood there for a moment more, and took a step forward towards the lockers. I sunk down slightly, praying to God that he wouldn't see me. But instead of even looking in my locker, he took hold of the other one, opening up to find nothing. He let out a sigh, and muttered something about finding me before exiting out of the room.

_Thank you God, thank you. Jesus in heaven, thank you._

I exhaled sharply, and immediately began to sob. What the fuck was going on here? Was I going to die here? I pressed my hands into my face and wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop. What in the hell had I gotten myself in?

" _You'd be safer closer to home, sweetheart. I don't know why you're insisting on going to such a faraway place..."_

I thought about my mother, the one person who was a beacon of hope all throughout my life. I thought about the conversation we would have if I survived in the hell hole. I'd start going back to church with her, that was for damn sure.

I sat in that locker for I don't know how long, listening to the sounds of screams and sadistic chuckles.

I didn't want to leave this little space and face the horrors of the asylum. I wanted to sit here and hug my knees, and hope that maybe it would all end soon. But I knew that was a false hope. If one of these psychos didn't kill me, Jeremy Blaire would have me killed to keep my quiet.

I shifted slightly, and heard something bang against the locker beneath me.

It was a flashlight.

I'd never been so happy to see a flashlight. Maybe I could get out of here now that I had a reliable light source.

Or, reliable until the batteries died.

I clicked the light on and opened the door to the locker, hesitant but somewhat ready for whatever was going to try to eat and or kill me next. I just hoped it wouldn't be either the cannibal grandpa, or the sumo pig hunter.

* * *

Fate is entirely  _too_ cruel.

Not even an hour later, I once again found myself being chased down the many twists and turns of this floor. And by who? None other than Frank Manera. And this time, the cock sucker had a buzz saw.

A fucking  _buzzsaw._

"Feeeeeed me, bitch!" He cackled behind me, the buzz saw roaring up, almost as if it were an echo of his voice. My legs were aching from how hard I was pushing them, but I was so damn desperate to get away from this guy. How many times did I have to repeat myself? I was not on the dinner menu!

I turned another corner, flashlight in hand, and found I'd come to a dead end with an open window. I peered out of the window, finding that it wouldn't be a ridiculous jump. Not as much as a jump that I had attempted earlier in the elevator shaft, a more safe jump. It couldn't have been any more than a six foot fall.

I glanced back to find Manera sprinting down the hall.

"Give me your pretty flesh, let me... have a bite!" He swung his saw at me, giggling all the while. As fast as I could, I turned and jumped for the window.

Albeit doing my best to brace myself for the fall, my ankles gave way to the shock of my feet hitting the hard ground. I let out a yelp as I fell over, but was pleased to see that Manera was no longer chasing me.

Maybe he gave up, because he wouldn't jump. Maybe he was just looking for another way to get down to me.

But I wasn't going to give him the fucking chance. I groaned in pain as I tried to stand back up, and thankfully nothing was broken. Just, everything was sore.

I was outside... but where exactly was I?

I didn't know the grounds very well, and they had only limited me to certain places in the facility. They'd failed to give me an appropriate tour.

And then the fog that surrounded me did nothing to help.

"All be damned straight to fucking hell." I cursed, knowing that my flashlight would only make it worse in trying to find my way. For now, I would just have to do with the flickering light poles that barely illuminated anything. I cut the flashlight off, and brushed my hair out of my face.

I let myself walk slowly through the open space between the buildings, and somehow took comfort in the cold mountain air that brushed my flushed cheeks; I hadn't realized I was so hot and sweaty until the chill of the air wrapped itself around me. Thunder began to rumble from overhead.

I finally came to a doorway, and all it was, was the freaking doorway. The door must've been ripped off of its hinges and it was laying neatly in the adjacent grass. Someone had reaaally wanted to get in here, or maybe they were running too. I suppose with enough adrenaline you could break a metal door off?

Hesitantly I turned my flashlight on, finding that the door led down a long hallway with a few doors lining each side. I knew that coming in here could delay my actual escaping, but I had been wandering around the outside area for long enough to know that, that wasn't the way out.

Maybe there was another way through this building.

I picked up my pace as I stepped through the barely lit door way. I wanted to get the hell out of this place.

I was going to stick to my plan of trying to get to the staff parking lot. I was sure I could get someone to let me hitch a ride with them, or possibly hot wire a car.

Not that I'd ever done that before. But I guess there's a first time for everything, right?

The inside of this building seemed much older than the section where I had been staying, the wooden floors a little more worn, and the wallpaper peeling off. Maybe it was that this section of the asylum had been shut down.

Was this part of the old female ward?

It must've been, because after a few different turns around, I came to what seemed to be a sewing room. Dusty fabrics lined the little tables, with chairs placed right in front of them. As if waiting for the female inmates to come use them.

As I walked down the room, I noticed there was light coming from the next room with a curtain hanging in front of it. I stepped through the way, and passed the curtain - only to wish that I hadn't. My stomach began to turn, and I was sure I was going to puke. In front of me sat the most deranged, and most horrific display I'd seen in all of my life.

A man was laid out on a table, with his legs spread wide. Usually, that wouldn't offend me in the least, but this man was lacking his genitalia. And instead of the usual penis that sat there, he had been ripped open, with another person's head lodged in the gash. Next to it, stood a dead man, held up by a rope and manipulated into holding the mutilated man's hand. As if it were a birthing scene.

What in the fuck was this? This was sick.

I had to get the hell out of here.

I turned on my heel and began to run as fast as I could out of the room, racing to the nearest door. I opened the door, and to my dismay, I found it only led to another sewing room. But it seemed as if this one had been used. The chairs had been pressed against the wall, and only one sat in the middle amongst a row of desks that had been pushed together. On top of it sat a mannequin, dressed in a put together wedding gown.

I stared at it for a few moments, wondering who in the hell had the time to be worried about weddings, and mutilating men... And then a hand came down on my shoulder that turned me around. I let out a frightened cry and backed up against one of the sewing tables.

"Oh! Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." A sweet, calm voice greeted my ears. I could hardly seem who was speaking, and my hand brought the flashlight up to illuminate their face.

Piercing blue eyes stared down upon me, a "charming" smile sat on his face - which almost seemed to have been burnt or gashed open, I couldn't tell.

"We've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face... maybe just before I woke up." He spoke softly, taking a step forward.

I stared at his slightly disfigured face a second more before it clicked.

The man who had begged for help earlier.

The man they took below.

_Gluskin?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Though, it seems like a dream being here with you now." His smile widened, showing off oddly perfect teeth. I was completely frightened by this man, the man that only hours ago had been nearly on his knees begging for help, who had been frightened and alone. But now he seemed calm and sweet, as if he really was only trying to be a friend in this dark, dark place.

My stomach suddenly turned. Was he the one who had ripped open the gash in that man? Had he put together this mock wedding dress that stood behind me? He was the only one I'd seen since coming to the female ward. It would have to be his hand that created these awfully morbid works of art.

Obviously this man had some poor fantasies about a family. Perhaps a family he would never have.

But my questions began to turn to  _what had they done to him down below_? I knew they spoke of their patients becoming deranged after being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine. Was he one of those victims? But God only knew what he'd done before being brought here; what he had done to be committed to Mount Massive.

"M-my name is Victoria Meade." I finally spoke, shaking from fear. Perhaps if I tried to reason with him he'd leave me be. "We spoke only hours ago... do you remember what they did to you?" I inquired, trying to maneuver around the table as he continued to advance. If it turned out that he was equally deranged as the last few patients I'd met, I'd need to plan an escape route as fast as possible.

"They?" He asked, and then he pressed his hand against his forehead like he'd forgotten before lightly smacking his head.

"Ah! Those men who put me under... no, and that doesn't matter now, darling." He took a few more steps closer, and his face came into a bit more light where it shown through the large windows. I could see where his left eye had been scarred, and was bloody, and the marks trailed down towards his lips. What had done this to him?

"What matters is that now, after searching and searching, and only finding  _ungrateful and vulgar sluts_ , that I have found the woman of my dreams. A woman who seems so perfect, who will need no surgeries! Let me... fill you up; you don't have to be alone anymore, darling." His words sent horrible chills down my spine. Fill me up? With  _what_? A head? Oh God, was I going to be turned into a fucked up version of a mother? I liked my female parts the way they were, thank you.

"I-I don't even know your name!" I sputtered, trying to bide time as I glanced around the room for an exit. From what I could tell, I was going to have my life ended here if I stayed with him. I was not going to become some over stuffed mother of a mutilated head, like the poor inmate before me.

 _All be damned to hell_  - I just couldn't shake these horrific fuckers, could I?

"Eddie Gluskin, darling!" He took a very gracious bow with both are extended, with a smile that never faded. As he leaned back up, he sturdied his bow tie.

"And you will be Victoria Gluskin. It has a beautiful ring to it doesn't it, my darling? And you could make me whole... I could fill that emptiness inside you." His grin widened, his finger-less glove clad hands reached out for me.

I noticed a door to the left, slightly ajar.

My way out.

"Let me love you." He insisted, his fingers found my hair, and raked through. I yelped and bolted for the door at a hundred miles an hour, opening it as fast as I could to rush through it.  _Nope, nope, nope._

"Darling! Where are you going? WHORE!" His voice shouted from behind me, but it didn't cause me to falter. I had no plans on looking back. Before I would've felt bad for just abandoning a patient without attempting to help them. But I wasn't about to lay my life down for a deranged inmate.

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by the other "sluts"? There weren't any other women here... Unless, perhaps, Mr. Gluskin was a fan of both sexes...

Dashing through the halls of the female ward, I rounded into what I assumed was a kitchen, but it was too dark to tell. And then into another door, and from what I could see from the light of my flashlight, it was a gymnasium.

But there were ropes stretched across it.

Carefully walking through the kitchen I made my way over to the gymnasium, which to my surprise, had been lit up by two electric work lights set on the floor next to a few beams of wood. And then a foul stench hit my nose, as if a hundred dead bodies had been decaying in this one room.

And then I looked up, where the ropes confirmed my assumption.

 _All be damned to hell_.

Strung up were a good fifty or so bodies, dead, and what had seemed to be... mutilated. Scars around their chest, as if someone had tried to place breasts on them. And the work had seemed to be ameture, but they had known what they were doing, as if they'd been practicing. But I knew it took longer than a few hours in an overrun asylum to master the art of placing a breast on someone, or rather, a male. In between their legs there were bloody gashes, their flesh torn apart. Just like the man with the head in him. Oh God, I wanted to throw up.

_Those ungrateful sluts._

Had... had Eddie done this?

Holding back the vomit, I now understood very clearly why Eddie Gluskin had been sent away to Mount Massive. I was now regretting running from the pig man, thinking maybe that if he had killed me, it would've been a kinder death than what my new found friend Eddie would've given me.

"Darling." Arms wrapped around me, turning me around to face Gluskin once more. Before I could struggle, he brought up a hand to wrap around my throat. His fingers curled in around each side, and began to squeeze.

"I didn't want you to see this! These... ungrateful little whores. They didn't deserve love! They didn't deserve to have my babies!" His free hand extended out to the bodies strung above us. His eyes were full of anger, but his voice had an excited tone to it. I noted that Eddie Gluskin was obviously a man who got off on the use of fear, and mutilation.

He brought his hand back down to brush my hair behind my ear, his voice now quieting down softly. Like he was talking to a lover. "But you... well, what do you think? Do you deserve me? Or is it best I go ahead and string you up with them, darling? I bet that's where you'd be best. You'd be out of sight, out of mind, and out of trouble. Why did you run from me, you little slut?" He shook me, his tone still loving, but his grip had tightened harder around my throat.

I began to panic, tears forming in my eyes as I began to sob. I had to make up a story, I had to do something. I'd have to play to his good side, and hope for a better opening to escape him. It was going to be hard, but I didn't want to die. I had done my best to stay alive for the past several hours. I had over come a cannibal, and a giant pig guy. I'd be damned if I let myself get killed by this freak.

"I-I was so s-scared, Eddie... so scared! People have b-been chasing me all night... I..." Tears poured down my cheeks.

This was no lie, I was telling him the truth. But I had to admit, I was being a little dramatic with the tears.

His grip loosened slightly.

"I... I don't want to die, I thought - I thought you were going to kill me... and stuff me with a man's head... and..." His grip left my throat suddenly, and I inhaled deeply, grateful that I could breathe once more. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pressing my face into his chest. He pressed his lips against my head, and began to stroke my hair. Surprisingly, I found comfort in his estranged embrace.

It wasn't like I hadn't been dodging murderers and psychos all day. I was emotionally and physically exhausted. But I was still ready to run, still ready to escape this man. But I dared not stir from his grip.

"Shh, shh... Oh, my darling. You must've gone through some right nasty trouble just to find me, hm? It's alright now, shh. I won't let anything happen to you, or our children. And as for what you may have seen earlier, which I apologize for..." He stepped back, and tipped my chin up with a finger, and his cold blue eyes searched mine. "Those particular  _harlots_ needed a lot of work, a lot of surgery to attempt to correct their flaws. They needed to become the fairer sex. But it was not meant to be. You are safe now, darling." A gentle smile washed over his blood muddled face.

"But you must promise never to run away again, whore." He abruptly tugged my hair harshly so that I was completely at his mercy. Even in the dim light of the work lights he was still menacing, and I reminded myself to play my part as the obedient lover so I could live.

"I-I promise." I lied, and he bought it, giving me a giddy grin. He pulled away, and took my hand.

This man scared me even more than Frank Manera did. At least he'd just kill me, and eat me. He wouldn't string me along, making me wonder when I was going to die.

"Come now! We have to start making plans for the wedding!"


	6. Chapter 6

I'd always imagined the day that I was going to get married.

The event would be held in the countryside, at a beautiful little winery with horses and a barn. I'd be surrounded by my family and friends. And most importantly, I'd be with the man I loved.

But apparently fate had other plans for me. And so did the Eddie Gluskin.

Plans for said "wedding" that Eddie was constructing, consisted of me being tied up to a beam of wood while he ran back and forth about his little lair, and sometimes left just for a few short moments to God know's where.

I wasn't even entirely sure what it was he was doing. But apparently, as far as I was concerned I was not allowed to go anywhere, lest I wander off. Which had been the plan at first, and was going swimmingly until my  _fiance_ decided he wanted me to sit still and retain my innocence by being tied up.

There was no way in hell I was going to be able to escape now.  _All be damned._

"Darling, why do you look so upset?" He yelled over to me, with joy thick in his booming voice, while he worked away at the dress on the table.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked innocently. In the dim light that came from the window, I could see his eyebrows arch, a tendril of his stark black hair had fallen out of place.

For some reason, I desperately wanted to reach out and press it back into place.

_You tied me up, and you're going to force me into some sort of marriage, and then you're going to try and kill me?!_

"No, why would I be?" I replied as cheerfully as I could, leaning my head back against the uncomfortable beam. I couldn't ruin his mood, because then he'd end my life.

"Good! Can't have an unhappy bride! If Momma ain't happy, then nobody's happy!" He giggled.

_Ugh._

What the fuck was I supposed to do in this situation? I was basically waiting around for my death to come, by the hands of a psychotic, yet somewhat attractive, deranged groom.

I'll admit, Eddie had his redeeming qualities; he was sweet, and charming, albeit the gruesome wounds on his face and the bloody eyes. I mean, other than being a murderer of course.

When I first saw him, he was so much more... normal looking. He was a normal man, or at least, on the outside. Remembering that Eddie caused me to sympathize with him, which reluctantly created a soft spot. A very small soft spot, mind you. But I felt that perhaps he'd been dealt the wrong hand... just as everyone in this world has been. Maybe I'd been too quick to dismiss that this man still needed help.

But maybe it was truly just that he was insane, beyond anything that I could help with.

" _When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind. I will have to look around until the right one I have found..."_ Eddie had a nice tone to his song. It sounded as if it'd been a song he'd known his entire life, and that he'd meant every word. But it bothered me that he was acting like nothing was wrong here.

Like he didn't have a woman tied up and was getting ready to "marry" her.

" _I want a girl, just like the one that married dear old Dad."_

I watched him sow his wedding dress, or rather mine, making little adjustments here and there; he occasionally glanced at me to give me a loving smile.

"Darling, you're going to be so beautiful. I believe that this was the dress meant for you." He gave the dress an affectionate pat before walking over to me, pulling me up from under my arms so that now I was standing up with my arms still tied behind my back.

Around his neck, he had a measuring tape, his navy blue bow tie slightly crooked in between it; he pulled the tape down and began to take my measurements. His eyebrows furrowed every now and again but then he sighed, and smiled, putting it back around his neck.

It seemed like all he did was smile - and kill people.

"Your body... oh, it's so wonderful, darling." He murmured, his voice took a turn from sheer excitement to... a tone that was rather husky.

His hands pulled away at my bloodied button up blouse, finding my hips, and pulled the violet tank top that I wore underneath up slightly. "It's such a sin, darling, for you to be this... this beautiful. Such smooth skin... you're going to be beautiful."

His thumbs ran circles on the naked flesh of my hips, and his face dipped in, only a few inches from mine. Oh God, what was this doing to me?

My heart was pounding, and my body was unwillingly reacting to these delicate, seductive touches. I could feel myself stirring from within parts of myself that should've been disgustedly mortified.

Not stirring with excitement.

Against my brain's wishes, I closed my eyes, half-tilting my face upwards to his, and I stupidly expected his lips to press against mine. I wondered only for a moment what they would feel like pressed against my own.

But then he was gone, with his warm hands off of my strangely needing body, and his face had retracted.

"I'm sorry for being so vulgar, darling. I know that you probably have wishes that should be respected." He smiled down at me, his fingers now reaching for the cross pendant I wore around my neck. Maybe it was a good thing I had taken this token with me from my mother.

"A Christian woman, a woman with virtues. My darling Victoria..." He chuckled, the way he said my name caused chills to rush up my spine. I found myself wanting him... just as much as I wanted to run the other way.

_All be damned to hell - what was wrong with me?_

Was I truly enjoying the seductive way this psychopath touched me, and spoke to me? How could I? He'd murdered more than five dozen men, and who knew how high the body count had been prior to him being institutionalized. I tasted vomit in my mouth again, and my stomach was suggesting it was  _now_  time to throw up.

"Now, I have to run out for a bit, just to get the finishing touches put together for the wedding! I'll be back in no time, darling. I know you're eager for us to be married, and I wish for nothing more than to get this show on the road. I want to start our family as soon as we can!" He boomed, full of excitement as he marched back over to his table for only a moment before leaving the darkened room.

 _Our_  family.

What a sick, twisted idea this man had.

He wanted to get me pregnant and have a child down  _here?_ In this dark, horrible, blood filled place? What had that engine really done to this poor, sick bastard?

I slid back down the pole, tugging at the rope he'd tied around my wrists, but it was no use. How in the hell had he'd tied this thing? I sighed and closed my eyes, and tried my damndest not to cry. It wasn't that my spirit was broken, or that I had no hope. But because I was so exhausted from being chased, and now from playing house with a misogynist murderer. I just wanted to go home.

"Doctor... Doctor Meade?" A soft, almost frightened voice came from the shadows. The sound was too low to make out who the voice belonged to.

"W-who's there?" My heart began to thud loudly.

Oh God, was it Blaire, come to finally dispose of me? Or Dr. Brookes, here to mock me? Or someone coming to kill me. I just hoped and prayed that it wasn't my cannibal friend.

After a few moments of silence, I heard slow footsteps creaking against the wooden floors, until a man in an inmate suit crouched down in front of me. I recognized him as Samuel Reeves, the patient from earlier today - or maybe it was yesterday. I'd lost track of so much time since this had all began.

"Oh God, you're not coming to kill me, are you? I'm so sorry, Samuel, about what the doctors did, but please-" I couldn't help but sob. I did not want to be killed for the cruel actions of the doctors in this facility, nor for my mentor's twisted ways.

It wasn't my fault.

I did what I could to help these people. That's all I ever wanted. But now, now I just wanted to get the fuck out of this place alive. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to live.

_I swear I'll go back to church - just please, God. Please._

"Doctor Meade, no, no. Shh." His hand came over my mouth, which was dirtied with blood. Another hand came up to stroke my hair, almost the same way Eddie had. I tried my best not to gag from the smell of the hand clamped over my mouth.

"Why would I kill you? You v-very much belong to the Groom now, Dr. Meade. He'd have my... my head. Not the one on my shoulders, either. Do... do you know about the Groom, Dr. Meade?" His speech came off with a stammer, and his sentences were very slurred. He hadn't been this shaken when Dr. Brookes and I had come to visit him in his cell. I had to wonder what horrors this young man had seen in the past few hours.

He lifted his hand off my mouth, and I had no intentions of screaming or asking him a million questions. I wanted to know what he was talking about.

"Abused by his father and family, or so I've heard; in-in-inmates always, are always whispering to each other about what the doctors have... have said to each other. He.. he was murdered, he... yeah, and... they... they put him in the machine downstairs. They tried to take  _me_ to the room downstairs. I watched them pull Eddie Gluskin out right after the Walrider got loose..."

I remember the voice that had come through the radio from the guard named Jefferson's walkie talkie.  _Walrider._ What was it? No matter, I was sure I had more important fish to fry now.

"He was committed... committed for murdering and mutilating his women, Dr. Meade. I fear that will soon be your fate.. but you look like you might be enjoying it." He chuckled slightly, and the sound was horrifying. "You aren't screaming, you aren't fighting... t-tell me, tell me Dr. Meade, you aren't losing your mind, are you?" He began to giggle now, but quickly pressed a finger to his lips to shush himself.

"I just, I just wanted to thank you for all you did for me, Dr. Meade. If you're still alive and I see you again, I'm in your d-debt." He added before he disappeared back into the shadows.

 _All be damned to hell_ , I was  _not_ enjoying this!

I wanted to scream and cuss at the jerk, and beg for him to untie me, but he was more worried about his own hide than mine at the moment. But the next time he was around, bet your ass he'd help me.

I sat there for a moment, taking in what my former patient had said.

_Mutilated and murdered his women._

A serial killer? I should have guessed that. I should have fucking known I would end up in the hands of a man that hacked his women to pieces for the fun of it, or perhaps to get his idea of  _love_ across to them when they rejected him. All I could think was,  _GOD, this was my luck._

The tears wouldn't stop now. Slowly it became a deep sob.

So fucking tired... All I wanted was out. I had to get the fuck out of here. I was not going to die!

* * *

Eddie came back some time later, with what seemed to be a veil in his hands.

He was humming the song that he'd sang before hand, and was so giddy that he seemed to be almost dancing. For a moment I almost wished that I was as excited as he was about this. It would at least make this experience less dreadful.

"Let's get you in this dress, darling. I'm so eager for you to be Mrs. Gluskin." He purred, stepping forward with his dress in his hands.

I stared at the gown for a few moments, and realized, despite the horrible stitches, it would've been a beautiful gown. Had he been a dress designer before Mount Massive?

Or perhaps before he took on the hobby of mutilating unsuspecting women? Luring them in with hopes of a happy life, with a handsome man who could sow any gown they desired, before cutting their arms off when he got angry at them?

Those poor women... I was not going to end up like them.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" A frown appeared on his face, anger growing in his voice.

"No, I love it. I was just thinking about how happy we'll be, Eddie." I lied to him, giving him the most sincere smile I could possibly muster. His eyebrows smoothed out, and his smile returned once more.

"Now, let's get this on you, darling."

* * *

Eddie mastered getting the dress on me without so much as a peak at my naked body, playing the part of a perfect gentleman.

I wanted to tell him I could dress myself, but he would have become offended, then go on a rampage, and most likely kill me, or something.

I don't know.

It wasn't a chance I was willing to take. I was going to wait for a better, more successful window of opportunity to do something less stupid, that would perhaps save my life instead of making Eddie mad. Well, either way I would more than likely piss him off - but when I did, I wanted to be as far away from him as fucking possible.

Once I had the dress on me, he noticed the gash of teeth marks that had torn through my flesh. The bandages that had once been around it had become tattered, and were hardly holding anything together. He pulled my arm up, and examined the wound. Concern was written all over his horribly beautiful face.

"Who did this to you, darling?" He asked angrily, his eyes full of animosity. One of his hands reached to his side where a table sat, and pulled out a line a fabric and began to wrap it around my frail arm.

"I was attacked... a man tried to eat me, Eddie. That's why I've been so afraid. I've been through so much here..." I recalled the feeling of Frank Manera's teeth sinking into my arm, eagerly chomping down and ripping the tissue right off of me. It made me shiver, and I knew it would be an experience I would never forget.

Even if I did manage to put this hell hole behind me.

"No one will ever put a hand on you again, or rather, a mouth," He began, slightly frazzled for a moment before raising his hand up to correct himself after he had bandaged me up the best he could. I was oddly touched by the act.

"No man will touch you ever again. You are mine, Victoria." His hand placed itself under my chin, his eyes smiling softly as he looked into mine. I involuntarily blushed at his words.

I realized that he would be the only man putting his hands on me then.

And that  _still_  wasn't really in my best interest.

My wrists twisted a little in the rope as he turned away from me to grab his veil.

As he came back, he untied the rope, and placed the veil into my hair, straightening out the bits of my hair that had gone askew.

He stood so close to me, and unwillingly my heart began to race. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent, and found much to my surprise, he smelled clean. Not anywhere near as disgusting like I imagined.

Not like the stench of blood and sweat like he should smell of.

My heart continued to flutter as he finished fixing up my hair and veil, and even more so as he pulled back to look at me. The same psychotic, silly grin sat neatly on his face.

"My beautiful bride, my sweet darling. Are you ready?" He extended his hand, for me to take. I said nothing, and only gave him a small smile before placing my tiny hand into his.

I would do whatever it took to live.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much more of this I was going to be able to deal with before I was finally ready to just run and let him chase me.

This man was not only frightening, but incredibly insane.

He clutched me tightly down the small isle of a thrown together wedding scene. Patients sat in folding chairs, crying and whispering to themselves. They stared me down, while licking their dry, bloody lips.

Except for the patients who had no lips.

When we'd first arrived into this little set up (which I was sure Eddie had put a lot of thought to, and I wondered if any of his other "brides" had even made it this far before he strung them up), I had wanted to bolt the minute my feet touched the fabric of the rug that ran down towards the alter.

I didn't want to marry this psycho, I didn't want to become a mutilated mess of flesh and blood. It didn't matter if this was a mock wedding, a pretend thing that would sate his desire to start his own "family." It wasn't a real event, and was not legally binding. If anything, this was just stalling for time before I met my impending doom.

I tried to pull out of his grasp as we slowly walked down, but his hand came down on the bite Manera had left on my forearm, and it was all I could do not to scream. That was obviously a warning, and he didn't bother to look down at me after releasing it.

My soon to be husband just smiled and hummed the wedding march tune; nothing was going to get in his way of happy ending.

As we marched up to the alter, Eddie turned to me, and took both of my small hands into his gruff ones. He still wore his gloves, and hadn't changed out of his self-made suit, but he had changed his bow which was now a vibrant red. His smile had become more jubilant, rather than the soft subtle one that he had donned during the trek to this small room.

I internally groaned at his growing joy. I just wanted to get this the hell over with.

The priest, who I was sure was a patient as well, cleared his throat and began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people, in holy matrimony. If there are any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." Hesitantly I turned to look at the inmates, and down the hall where we had come from.

I half expected my least favorite cannibal to round the corner, screaming how my flesh belonged to him. It would've been an excellent distraction for me to run. Unfortunately, the only objections came from the inmates seated in the folding chairs who hollered and hooted. The priest seemed to pay no mind to them.

"Now do you... the Groom, Eddie Gluskin, take this er..." He leaned in towards my face, giving me a better look at him. It seemed as if his nose had been ripped off, and the hole sewn up very carelessly. I tried not to cringe, but still shivered anyway.

"What's your name,  _bitch_?" He whispered, not loud enough for Eddie to hear, who probably would have strangled him for talking to me in such a way. But Eddie was oblivious, and only stood there looking at me with that happy, dumbstruck smile.

"Victoria Meade." I frowned at him, and looked back towards Eddie nervously. He gripped my hands tighter, trying to assure me that all was well.

"Do you take this Victoria Meade to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest giggled.

"I do. For all of our lives." Eddie answered blissfully. His hand now brought up one of mine to his chest, as if he were pressing it against his heart.

 _All be damned._ My own heart began to pound, I had to get out of this.

"And do you, Victoria Meade, take The Groom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish for all your days?" It almost seemed as if the priest was now trying his hardest not to let out a burst of laughter. I couldn't tell if he was just amused from the fact that I was getting married to a murdered, or if he was as disturbed as his face was.

I could feel my face heat up as both of them stared me down, waiting for an answer. I wanted to say no, I wanted to say, "Fuck no, I'm out of here." But it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Better alive than to be strung up to a gymnasium ceiling.

"Yes, I do." The words came out very softly, but Eddie was now beaming like the sun.

"Well, then I now pronounce you man and wife!" The priest finally let out an explosion of laughter, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth as Eddie pulled me closer.

I could hear the chants and cheers, hollers, and slurs coming from the inmates, it seemed as if I was the only one being bothered by them. Eddie's arm hooked around my back, his hand resting on my hip, and pulled me in close. His other hand found my face, cupping my cheek as he stroked it with his thumb.

"You are mine forever, darling." He whispered softly, almost sweetly. I stared up into his blood blurred eyes, once again feeling the blush creep over my face. He smiled gently, trying to keep himself somewhat collected. His head dipped in, his lips surprisingly smooth as they pressed against my own.

He kissed me gently, as if I were going to break from being handled too much. His arm was still wrapped around my back, now pulling me closer so that I was pressed against the hard plains of his body.

For a split second, it was as if this was something completely different than what it was. As if I weren't kissing a madman who was hell bent on hacking me to pieces.

To me, it wasn't kissing a man who repulsed me... it was like I was being kissed by a  _real_ lover.

 _All be damned to hell_. If I was going to die anyway, how could this hurt anything? I gave into his kiss, letting his lips take control of my own. I loved the demanding feel of them, they were so very needy. I parted my lips, wanting to taste every single bit of his own. Eddie's fingers dug into my sides, but not out of lust, but out of control. He pushed me back slightly, a wicked grin on his face that tried to mask the fact that I'd taken his breath away.

 _Oh God._ Did I really just do that? For the first time since I'd met the Groom, my knees weren't shaking from the fear he caused. They were shaking from the sheer thrill of kissing him.

" _You aren't screaming, you aren't fighting... t-tell me, tell me Dr. Meade, you aren't losing your mind, are you?"_ Samuel Reeve's words once again sent a chill down my spine.

I was  _not_  losing my mind.

"Darling, you are a sin." My new husband's words pulled me back from my own thoughts. He'd pressed his head against my own, his blue eyes bore into mine for a moment before leaning down to give me one last peck on the lips.

"Now, I have a surprise for you, come, darling."


	7. Chapter 7

My  _husband_  silently walked me down a long dark hallway, with my hand tucked into the crook of his arm ,and his other was placed protectively over mine. He stroked my fingers, as he hummed his usual tune, which was starting to annoy me a little. The one thing I was beginning to dislike about psychopaths was their ability to see nothing wrong with their actions.

I wondered where exactly it was we were headed. From what I could remember, this wasn't the way back to his little lair. Sarcastically I wondered if we were headed to a  _honeymoon_  suite.

Yeah, right.

I tipped my head up a little bit to take another glance at Eddie Gluskin. He was a very tall man, and before the  _engine_ , he had been quite handsome. But even now with the gashes on his once Adonis like face, he was still very pretty to look at. If you could get past the wounds.

"Ah, here we are."

He stopped in front of a door, his hands leaving mine to push it open. We stepped inside what seemed to be a communal bathroom which was illuminated by tall, musty windows which sat on the back side of the room.

I was curious as to why he brought me here to this dank, falling apart bathroom. The toilet stalls looked as if they'd been ripped out of the flooring. The toilets themselves were falling apart or had been knocked over onto their sides. And there were no shower stalls, unlike the rest of the asylum's facilities. Instead there were a row of porcelain, moldy bathtubs.

Next to me, Eddie let out a happy sigh, and lead me towards one of the grubby bathtubs. The one he stopped me at was not disgusting or unusable, but neatly polished and very clean, as if someone had been bathing here. I assumed it was Eddie, given the fact that he did not have a horrible stench clinging to him.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to freshen up... before the consummation of our marriage, darling." He gestured to the tub, pulling away from me so that he could reach over to the faucet. He turned both silver nozzles on before plugging the drain up. I began to take a few steps back, wondering if I could make it out of here, but he seemed to notice, and took a step forward.

"But first, I just want to look at you for just a moment longer..." He muttered, turning me so that I faced him in the light of the windows.

His eyes danced up my body, admiring the work he'd put into his dress - his creation. I had to admit, it was a lovely dress, albeit the awful stitching. Strangely I found myself slightly distressed by the fact that I had no idea what I looked like.

"You're so beautiful, darling." He whispered softly, the smile returning to his face.

"I... I wish I could see for myself." I couldn't help but say, meaning it. I wanted to know if I actually looked like a decent bride. As if the fact really mattered.

Maybe Samuel was right. I really was going mad.

He chuckled, his hand once again taking mine so that he could spin me around, my back pressed against his chest. It was then I found that a long mirror covered the entire wall opposite to the windows. Though parts of the glass had become cracked, and dirtied, I could make out the figure of Eddie and myself.

"Oh." I couldn't help but gasp, my eyes scanning the reflection of the woman I was not quite sure was still me.

The Frankenstein wedding dress was surprisingly lovely on me, the material had a modest neckline, covering up my breasts well, but just enough to hint at them. It trailed down to my hips, where it hugged them gently before cascading down around my legs, where it flowed gracefully onto the floor.

It was then I really saw my face as well, my glasses were crooked on the brim of my nose, and a few blood stains were splattered against my cheek. My hair was still a mess, albeit Eddie's sweet intentions of straightening it out. My hands reached up to press against the veil, stroking it gently, wondering just how he had made it.

"Speechless, darling? You look so enchanting. This dress suits you more than it suited those other  _whores_." My little moment of awe had diminished now, as he said that word. Mutilated men had donned this dress, before meeting their own horrific deaths. I tried not to frown, lest Eddie saw. I didn't want him to get angry.

His hand brush my hair back, off my shoulder, and his head dipped in so that he could press his warm lips to my neck. He kissed it softly, his body gently pressing into mine.

"Tell me you love me, darling. Tell me you're ready to love me, and you're ready for our family." As he said this, his hand came up to my stomach, rubbing it gently. "I want you to have my baby, darling."

I stiffened at his words, everything in my body begging for me to  _fucking_  run. I was so frightened that this man was going to mutilate me, that this man was going to take out his frustrations and his anger out on me with only a moment's notice.

It seemed as if the moment he became even the slightest bit distressed, he would snap without even thinking twice.

"Say it,  _whore_. Tell me." His hand now came up around my throat, and his nails dug into my neck.

Why had I wasted time worrying about when I was going to die when I needed to do exactly everything he wanted so I could prevent that?

"I-I love you, Eddie..." His grip loosened, only slightly, as if waiting for me to speak more. "I want to start our family," I choked out, "I want to have your baby, and so many more. I love you, so much, Eddie." The lies poured out of my mouth uncontrollably, unable to help myself from telling him what he needed to hear. "Let's start our family."

A soft sigh escaped the lips that were pressed against my neck, and his hand fell from the hold it had around my throat. Now he embraced me, hugging me tightly.

"You are mine, darling. Mine. They always leave me... those  _sluts._ Those  _disgusting whores._  I give them the world, and more, and they always leave me... but you won't, will you darling? You'll stay here, with me, forever. And we'll be  _so_ happy."

This entire situation was sickening. I was being felt up by a psychopath who was whispering sweet nothings in my ears... and I actually felt sad for him.

The thing about these murderers that I've met while here at the asylum, is that they all had horrible back stories or childhoods. Abusive mothers or fathers, family members that molested them, abusive wives, etc... I had to wonder - what caused Eddie Gluskin to become this deranged son of a bitch?

I wished that I'd made it to him before the Morphogenic Engine had taken its toll on him. Perhaps before then he would have been sane enough to explain his life, and why he mutilated his women. Maybe therapy would've actually helped him then.

But for now, I couldn't be bothered to wonder "what ifs". I needed to focus on the present. I needed to get out of here alive.

Eddie turned me around, his kind eyes smiling down on me.

"Now, let's get you out of this dress, darling."

* * *

Only hours before did Eddie look at me with such modesty; this new husband of mine did not shy away from me, nor was embarrassed, as he slowly peeled the dress off of my bloodied body. He pulled it down under my breasts, and all he did was smile until the dress dropped down to the ground, leaving me completely naked in his view.

Shyly, my arms shot up to cover my breasts.

"Oh my dear, there is nothing to be bashful about! I  _am_  your husband so every bit of you is to be of no secret from me." His hands gripped my arms, careful of my bandaged one, and firmly placed them against my sides. "Did I ever tell you that you are an eternal sin, darling?" He smiled, and his hands only lingered for a moment on my arms before one came up to cup my breasts, with a thumb that pressed against a nipple that became hard under its touch.

"M-multiple times." I managed to croak, the sensation of his hand against my chest caused me to lose all of my focus. The thought of running away from him seemed to become clouded, and was being pushed towards the back of my mind. The way he stood there, a foot taller than I, with a seductive grin on his mutilated face had my knees more than just weak. His fingers slowly set about tweaking them, and caressed them. All be damned... why was I enjoying this? It was making me beyond sick to my stomach... but it was also reducing me into a big puddle of lust.

He chuckled lowly, obviously amused by my shyness. "Ah, I shouldn't get so distracted. See, look at that, the tubs full. Silly me... Let's get you in, darling." He smiled pleasantly, leading me around him to the bath, but not before he grabbed hold of my panties to pull them down around my ankles where I reluctantly kicked them off. He seemed to pay no mind to my exposed womanhood; he was only focused on helping me into the tub.

The water that I stepped into was surprisingly warm, as I sunk down into it, and I let it engulf me. After the day I had, the heat of the water was more than just welcomed. An audible moan escaped my lips as my entire body, except for my shoulders and my bandaged arm - that hung out of the tub - was covered in the water.

"Don't be so vulgar." Eddie spoke curtly, before sinking down onto his knees next to the tub. My new husband strangely reminded me of a mid-fifty era's husband, someone who would not have anything crude or immoral being said or done by his wife unless it was done so in the bedroom.

He rested his arms on the side of the tub, and placed his head on them. He stared at me in a way that had my cheeks flushing. His eyes looked into mine as if he'd known me for years, and not only a day or so in a run down, crazy inmate filled asylum. It was a curious thing to look at Eddie now, he looked so somber and content. In this moment, he didn't strike me as someone who wanted to cut me into tiny little pieces.

"I apologize, I don't have anything to wash you up with. But I thought maybe you'd at least like to get the blood off of you before we consummate our marriage. You are truly a mess, darling." He laughed lightly again, the sound becoming so familiar.

Albeit being a deranged inmate, he was so sweet... it wasn't fair. The way his eyes took me in, the way he grinned, and practically worshiped me. It was all ruined by the awful delusions in his mind, and the blood that had been spilled on his hands.

"Thank you, Eddie." I smiled, bringing up my hand to rub it against my cheek, doing what I could to remove the blood before tipping my head back, careful of my glasses so that I could rinse my hair through. I half wondered if he would attempt to drown me while I was in this tub.

But I didn't think drowning his victims was really his style.

When I came back up, he was still smiling, but was removing one of his gloves. I eyed him up curiously, wondering just what it was he was doing. My question was answered when his hand dipped into the water to find my thighs.

"Forgive me darling, I just want to touch you. I want to enjoy you for just a little while." His hands grabbed and caressed my thighs, feeling them up before he forcibly spread them apart. My heart began to race as his hand came closer to my core. Out of instinct I flinched away, but he didn't seem to notice as his finger pressed against my lower lips, stroking them gently, teasing them.

"It's been so long since I've felt this part of a woman. A real woman's parts... you're so soft, darling..." He murmured lustfully, his head still leaning against his arm as his fingers continued to probe me. His fingers started to press more urgently, rubbing at my clit, causing my body to arch as I let out a low moan.

Oh, God, why was I enjoying this? I  _shouldn't be enjoying this. It felt so good. But it was so wrong._

And then a finger slipped inside of me, and involuntarily my hips began to rock, and against everything sane inside of my head - I wanted more. I wanted so much more from this deliciously psychotic killer.

"So vulgar..." His voice was rich with amusement. He slipped another finger inside of me, pressing it in deeper, and pulled out slowly. He repeated the process until he found a steady rhythm that all but drove me wild. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my moans, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. But it was so damn hard to control myself as his fingers moved slowly in and out of my cunt.

In one swift movement, he stood up so he could lean over me - his fingers still dancing around inside of me - and his lips found mine. His kiss was more than hungry, it was practically starving. I couldn't help but kiss back, wanting to give into his lustful touches.

Why did I want more? Why was it that with every single touch from him I was becoming more willing? In my head, I was screaming at myself -  _don't do this, this is fucking wrong, this is sick._

But that little voice was beginning to diminish with each stroke of his finger.

Eddie finally pulled himself out of my needing core, but not before gently biting my lower lip. I moaned as his fingers retracted from me.

"Let's find you something to dry off with, darling... I know you're aching for more, you little minx. But this is not the proper place to conceive our child." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine once more, calming the fire in my lips.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." He turned away, walking for the door.

I sighed heavily and tried not to sob as he sauntered away. I was letting this monster have his way with me. I hadn't fought him, I hadn't protested. What the hell was wrong with me? My tears again were not out of sadness, or defeat. Now, I was angry. Angry at myself for letting him touch me, angry at myself for  _liking_ that he was touching me...

I wasn't going to let him do it again.

I stood up out of the tub, just to fall right back down into it as someone walked through the door.

"Eddie?" I called out, wondering if he had already found something.

"Who's there?" The voice that spoke did not belong to my estranged husband, but to another man.

Into view stepped a man in an inmate suit, with a video camera in his hand. I sunk down further into the water to keep myself covered.

 _Why in the hell was he carrying a video recorder?_ Sick bastard.

"Who are you?" He questioned before I even had the chance to.

"No, no, who are you? You're in an inmate suit walking around with a  _video camera_. I'm at least sixty five percent convinced you are a fucking psychopath that likes to document gore. And I'm not sure if you're gonna come over here and drown me, or stab me-" I started.

"But you're the one having a bath in an abandoned psych ward for criminally insane women." He interrupted. And then he noticed the wedding dress that had been lying on the floor. He peered at me with accusation in his eyes.

"Am I really the crazy one?"

"I don't know! And don't look at me! I was just about to run for an exit before my husband shows up, and before he decides to hack me into pieces, or stick a man's head into me." I stood up, not caring at this point if he saw my naked body.

"Dammit, I'm sorry." I immediately sunk back into the tub, placing my hand onto my head as I rubbed my temples. The stranger stared at me in a frightened way, as if maybe I truly was the mental patient here. "My name is Victoria Meade - I was interning under Dr. Brookes. As you can see, I've been under the care of a patient known as The Groom."

"That... should've been obvious, I guess. You're the only female on record here. We heard murmurs about you down below. My name is Waylon Park, I was a programmer, until I tried to blow the lid off of this place by contacting the press. Do you even know about the tests they did?" He picked up the wedding gown off the floor, and handed it to me. He didn't bother to look away, but my guess is that he'd seen more shameful things in this place than a naked woman.

I stepped out of the tub, and took it from him.

Eddie would probably kill me for getting it wet, but maybe there was a chance I would never see him again to give him that chance.

"I don't know, and right now, I don't care. Help me get this on, I have to get out of here before my husband comes back."

* * *

" **DARLING?** **! WHORE!** " Eddie's unstable screams came from down the hallway. My hand clutched the dress up in a handful as I bolted along side the man known as Waylon Park. It had only taken less than five minutes before Eddie had discovered my disappearance. And it did

" **YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME? YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU WILL HANG! JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!** "

I tried to block it out, to ignore him. His words actually hurt me, and I wish they didn't. I wish I could run down this hall and escape guilt free. I shook my head as I ran, holding back tears as Waylon and I rounded another corner, his hand gripping mine tightly. On his camera, he had night vision, making it easy for him to see. I could only trust that he truly could see the way we were going considering everything was still intensely too dark for my eyes.

After rounding another corner, Waylon failed to mention that there would be something in my way. And down I went, tripping over a foreign object, hitting my head against what I assumed was a door. The darkness became fuzzy, as I heard the door creak open, and unconsciousness wrapped its arms around me. The last thing I heard was Waylon apologizing before running off for his life.

_All be damned to hell, you fucking bastard._


	8. Chapter 8

" _I want a girl just like the girl that married dear old Dad_."

I was fluttering in and out of consciousness. Obviously I'd taken a pretty good hit to the head when I fell. All I was aware of was a light hanging from the ceiling that seemed to sway, and the hum of Eddie's familiar, happy tune.

_Dear God... please help me._

I could faintly feel a hand, most likely my husband's, trailing down my stomach, before a sharp pain blared to life inside of my hip. My eyes completely opened now, adrenaline shooting up into my veins as my body began to shake from the intense pain. Eddie stood in front of me with a disgusted look on his face. It seemed my being in pain was annoying to him. Jesus Christ.

In his hand he held a sharp knife, which he gripped tightly, and the tip was dipped in my blood. I turned my head, and found that there was a gash in my hip, blood spilling out of it slowly. I let out a horrified scream, my body rocked in an attempt to pull away. But I found that he'd chained me up, my arms hanging up above me with my wrists bound together tightly.

"SIT STILL, WHORE!" He cried out, the back of his hand now connecting with my cheek. It stung, but I was happy he hadn't slashed me with the knife this time. I wasn't sure how much blood I'd actually lost the entire time I'd been here. Between the chunk of flesh missing from my arm, and now a new wound that was branded on my side.

But as I stared at Eddie, who oddly was now my height - bringing it to my attention that I was being strung up off of the ground. Naked. My stomach began to wrench.

He was going to  _kill_ me.  _HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME._ This was it - I'd completely fucked up now. Why had I run? Why didn't I just stay and be his pet? I could've lived that way, right? Eventually someone would have come for me.

_Right?_

All of this was for nothing, all of my sweetness towards him, all of my obedience.

I was done for. My death was eminent. I sent up rushed prayers to the God my mother told me of, pleading for my life.

"You ran, whore. Why did you run? Did you run off with another man? YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! WHORE!" He roared, his knife now slicing right below my breasts. My body racked with pain, cries escaping my lips as he tortured me. " _You promised you loved me."_

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. So sorry..." I began to whine, tears falling down my cheeks. This as it, my spirit and all of my hope had finally broke. I was completely at this man's mercy. But I had to figure out a way out of this.  _I had to._

I didn't want to die. Dying wasn't an option. I was going to leave this God forsaken place alive. I would stay clear of any asylums, I would become a school counselor, I wouldn't give therapy to crazy people. Just troubled teens. To help stray them away from becoming  _PSYCHOTIC, MISOGYNIST, BAT SHIT CRAZY KILLERS._

 _All be damned -_ right now, I was going to plead for my life. I would  _beg. Lie_ to him. Broken spirit or not, I could do that much.

"Eddie, please. I was just... I wanted to find you, and I got scared... it was so dark..." I began, but he cut me off. His hand shot up to hold my cheeks together to force me into silence. His bloody eyes bored into mine angrily, a snarl rumbled in his throat.

"You are a LIAR. A slut! You told me you would never run again. You  _promised._ " The last word seemed to break as his lower lip quivered. I couldn't believe it, but I'd truly actually hurt this man. Albeit the scary ass situation I was in... I had to remember what a fragile mind held inside of his thick head. Love was the only thing he was after, and I only thought of how much I wanted to leave this place, and how much I wanted him to rot. But it was wrong to feel guilty... wasn't it?

My feeling of guilt was replaced with fear once more, as the side of his knife pressed into my stomach, as if debating on whether he wanted to sink it into my flesh and carve my insides out.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry... please. I-I love you." I sobbed, looking him in the eye the best I could. I brought out as much sincerity as I could muster, doing what I could to make it perfectly clear that I was sorry. I wanted him to believe it. Even if it meant making myself believe it. I would love him, if it meant my freedom.

_Why leave? Just stay. Let the Groom love you._

I shivered at the thought, wondering where in the hell it even came from. I was going crazy. I had to be. Or was this the voice of a deranged, hopeless woman? A woman with no other cards to play?

_Tell him that he's the love of your life. You want to be the mother of his children. You want to have a family. Love him, Victoria. Love Eddie Gluskin._

_Fucking no !_  I shook my head slightly at the voice, which caused Eddie to frown.

No, no, no... the voice was right. It was crazy. But it was right. Lie to him.

Lie to him.

"I love you Eddie, please. I can't be without you. I thought... I thought we were going to start a family." I tried to hold back my tears, my words were soft but falsely genuine.

The tip of his blade remained threatening, but his eyes seemed to soften. "A family... Our family. Oh my darling, forgive my temper. I  _promise_ to be a better man for you. But promise, and this is the last time I want to have to say this - You. Will.  _Stay_."

"I promise. I promise." The sobs finally let loose, relief washing over me as his words promised life, instead of death. But I knew I would eventually have to find a way out - I was going to have to figure out a better escape. I was going to get the fuck out of here. The fuck away from my psychotic husband.

He smiled, a chuckle following. The slight pain caused by his knife dissipated and he set it down on a table next to us. He gave me a long glance, as if considering what exactly he was going to do with me now. I was a vile woman who had broken his trust, in his eyes. And even if I did make false promises about loving him that he believed, what would stop him from just ending me now?

Eddie crossed his arms for a moment, and took a step closer. "Yes, I... I believe it's time, darling. We're going to be  _so_ beautiful."

And then he was gone from my view.

I writhed in my chains for a moment. Oh, God. He was going to kill me, wasn't he? He must've seen through my deception...

"E-Eddie?" I called out for him.

And then I was being lowered down, a slow rattling of chains until my rear hit what I assumed was a table, and my back hit a wooden surface. Obviously I was being set against a makeshift medical chair, one like your family doctor would gesture for you to sit on. Except there was no crunch of wax paper beneath me, only a scratchy surface that was covered in blood.

The light bulb over head, which had been swinging quietly, suddenly shut off.

Silent darkness now overtook my senses.

It was deafening, and blinding, and most of all, terrifying.

I couldn't see Eddie. I couldn't hear him. Where was he coming from? Or was he even coming for me? Was he going to let me rot here, until I had learned my lesson? I almost hoped he would. Or was it time to just end this charade once in for all with my death? I would rather die right here than hung up with the rest of the poor inmates that had met their demise from my husband.

No, he wouldn't let his belongings lay about for any other man to come pick up and play with.

And then he was everywhere. His hands ravished my hips, rubbing them up and down, his nails digging in possessively as his lips pressed hard against mine. They were hungry, and needy, and had no intent of letting them go. I let out a soft cry of surprise as he bit down onto my lower lip as he had done earlier. The little mew that he had received from me caused him to let out a low growl that stirred unnatural happenings between my thighs.

"I want to start our family.." He whispered against my lips.

 _All of the whole fucking world be damned..._ I shouldn't be enjoying this. I shouldn't be getting excited over this psycho feeling me up.

But God help me, I wanted him to fuck me senseless against this bloodied table, where his victims had no doubt begged for their lives.

What the fuck was wrong with me? Lust had overtaken my senses, and all I wanted was this horrible man.

_Why was I enjoying this?_

That question didn't even matter at this point, not as Eddie began to pull at my nipples, twisting them around and around, the pain causing me to moan against his lips.

"Lower your voice, darling slut, we don't want anyone to hear you now do we, hmm?" He murmured, his other hand reaching up to grab my face so that he could look at me. I had to admit, the way he spoke to me now, it was causing my heart to race. Slut was no longer an insult, but an endearment that had my core quivering.

A wild smile was painted across his face, and his lips dipped in again to bite at my lips. "You're far too sweet to belong to anyone but me... I truly have found the most delectable prize. You are mine, now and forever."

His hands now took pleasure in pulling apart my thighs, which gave him no resistance. The core of my body had already tasted what he could do, and it was hell bent on receiving more from him. His fingers pressed into my center, pulling apart the outer lips to delve in. I bit down on my lip hard, trying to keep my moans from him as he worked his fingers in and out of me.

"So warm... so inviting, so ready to take my seed. But first... I must taste the flesh I am soon to ruin..." His words were soft and husky, his intent was disgustingly wrong. But I wanted him. I wanted him to own every single bit of my body. In these few moments, I wanted him to make me his. My hands wriggled, still chained together, but I spread my legs further, so that now my feet were propped up on the table.

_I'll give you every inch of myself, Eddie. It all belongs to you._

He crouched down, his mutilated face inches from my dripping cunt. He seemed to be studying it, and I was reminded that it had been a very long time for him since he'd seen what a womanhood really looked like. A real vagina. Not one that he'd sliced open inside of a man.

"Such a sin..." He whispered, before his lips pressed against it, his tongue slowly licking from my clit down. I shivered, and let out a heated moan as my hips rose up in an attempt to get more than just a few teasing licks.

Once again, I found myself disgusted with the fact that I was enjoying this, that I was okay with Eddie Gluskin, serial killer, stick his warm tongue into the heat of my cunt. I wanted to scream, I wanted him to get the fuck off me. But the way his tongue danced around inside of me had me losing my grip on what was right, and what was insanely fucked up.

_It's not really that bad - is it? Look at how skillful he is at making your temperature rise._

I cringed away at the voice, finding some truth in it. But my head was too hot to think of anything else other than the way that Eddie was lapping at my womanhood.

He sucked at my clit, knowing that even brushing up against this little nub would cause me to be putty in his hands. The way his mouth played with me made me want more than just these little teases of his tongue.

Lust was replacing reason, and I wanted more than him telling me what a sin I was. I wanted him to indulge in the sin, I craved for him to be sinful himself.

"Take me, Eddie..." I blurted out, my brain obviously had disconnected itself, and it was not keeping my thoughts together. He stopped, but did not move away his eyes now peering up into mine through the darkness.

He chuckled lowly, and smiled. "You little minx..." He rose up, and kissed me so that I could taste myself on him. And oh, God, the things that did to me.

Only a moment later did Eddie now stand nearly naked in front of me, his shirt still on, but unbuttoned, and his vest along with his bow tie and pants were laying haphazardly on the ground. He leaned forward, his hips pressing against mine as lips dipped down to greet mine once more. His kisses now weren't as lustful, instead he kissed me passionately, and slowly.

As if he really did love me.

His tenderness made me forget completely about who exactly it was that I was kissing. It no longer mattered to me that this man wanted to mutilate me, or kill me. What mattered to me, at this very moment, was that I was eager to fuck this deranged killer.

_Going to let him fuck you? Falling for him? You're going crazy, Victoria Meade._

I ignored the voice, and instead focused on what was throbbing against my thigh. He pulled back from our kiss, and plunged himself inside of me.

I nearly screamed as he began to vigorously thrust himself in and out of me, and gave me no time to adjust. His thrusts only tore my tightness apart, and it eagerly gave way for his throbbing cock. It had been years and years since I'd even had someone... It felt like my virginity was being taken all over again.

"Darling..." He moaned, the sound caused me to tighten around him as his hands grabbed hold of my hips, pain surging through me as his hand took hold of the gash he'd left in me. But somehow the pain only made the pleasure feel even better. The pain made me even more aroused. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to let my hands speak to him, to let him know how much I loved every second of this.

But the fact that I was chained up - just hanging here for his pleasure - made it even better.

_Crazy._

He continued to pound away inside of my cunt, pressing deeply inside of me.

_Insane._

His thrusts became feverish, his fingernails digging hard into my flesh.

_Might as well be a patient._

My hips rocked slightly, trying to meet his pace. I wanted him deeper inside of me, and I wanted so much more. His lips came crashing down against mine harshly as he picked up my legs, wrapping them around his hips.

His hips pumped more violently, and his lips were rough and hungry against mine as his hard thrusts became more violent. My insides were tightening, and I knew I was going to reach my climax while this monster had his delicious way with me.

"Eddie...!" I moaned, tightening my legs around him, trying to push him inside of me further, and I wasn't really sure if it was even possible for him to get any deeper; I could already feel his tip pressing against the hard surface of my cervix. He was completely in position for filling me to the brim with his release, and a sure fire way to ensure a pregnancy. In the back of my mind, I tried to think of the last time I'd taken the contraceptive I'd been given before working here... it had been days.

Eddie growled at me when I called out for him, his thrusts seemed to become more intense after each one. I could see he was not going to last much longer, and I didn't think I could either. The air was heavy and hot around us, and my fingers were latched deeply into him.

I didn't want to ever let go.

One hard thrust, and I could feel him release completely inside of me as he groaned with pleasure, his hands were tight on my hips.

Flooded with his heat, my own orgasm spiraled to life. My body arched up into the air in sheer bliss. My mouth gaped open, and small screams and moans erupted from me as my body thrashed against his.

_You came for him. You loved every second of that._

_You're insane._

He fell against me, panting softly as his face nestled into my neck, his arms working their way under me to hold me against him.

"Victoria..." He whispered gently, holding me close. As we laid there, it finally sunk in what had just happened.

I'd let him fuck me, I'd let all of the lust, and need consume me. I'd completely thrown rationalization out the door.

I'd enjoyed having sex with this monster. I'd let him fill me up with his seed, and it wouldn't belong until I fell with child.

_His child._

It was incredibly clear that now... I was going insane.

I was crazy.

_And insanity becomes you._


	9. Chapter 9

I shifted slightly, and my eyes fluttered open gently as I let out a soft groan. God, where in the hell was I now? I must've passed out against Eddie after we had... I cringed away at the memory that was still a tad fuzzy in my mind.

I was no longer tied up on the medical table, but was laying down on something soft. A bed? I shifted again, feeling something hard beneath me - most likely the floor. I figured I must be laying on cushions, or fabric all piled together. Had Eddie put me here?

As I slowly woke myself a little bit more, it dawned on me that I was not alone. My deranged husband laid next to me, his arms tangled around me protectively , with my back pressed up against the wall. I was trapped in his arms, with no way out.

I sighed, and shifted slightly, while I rubbed my tired eyes. I wondered again how long I'd been trapped here at the asylum. It seemed like days, and not hours. I saw Eddie had placed my glasses within my view, and I carefully pulled them on so that I would not disturb him. I wanted to enjoy this tiny bit of peace and quiet the best that I could.

I looked up at Eddie, who was fast asleep, and from the dim light in the room I could make out how relaxed his mutilated face was. I couldn't help but lay there and study him; I carefully examined each and every burn, cut, every single wound that flawed what used to be his beautiful face. I faintly remembered how lovely this man looked before they took him down below...

_Down below..._

I closed my eyes tightly, and the events of the past eleven hours finally sank in. It began with almost being eaten by a monstrous cannibal man that my own boss set loose on me. Thusly being chased by him and  _then_  a giant man that called me a  _piggy..._  and then captured by a man whose ideas of love were far too sick for me to stomach...

_Yet, you managed... even let him fuck you._

Where was this voice even coming from now? Inner monologue conversations were not my thing. I quietly told it to shut the hell up, as it was doing absolutely nothing for my already shattered nerves. I was not a woman who would let anything break me. And it seemed as if this voice was trying to do exactly that.

_Do you think I had any other choice? Because I sure as hell didn't._

I had no choice but to let him fuck me, I didn't want to die any time soon.

And perhaps by letting him have his way with me, maybe he would help me escape from this dreadful place... maybe I could actually get him some real help instead of being locked up in this piss poor excuse of a mental institution.

_Funny... I don't think you will last long enough to even make it out of here, especially with your handsome new arm candy. Unless you mind your mouth, and you don't try to run away from him._

I sneered at the voice in my head, but I reluctantly realize that it was right.

There was no doubt now that I had to behave myself, until I was in the perfect position to do otherwise. I would have to be compliant with my captor, so that I could avoid him stringing me up and leaving me to rot. I'd already seen what his anger was capable of, the stinging in my side from where he sliced me open was enough proof of that. My hand dipped down to place a hand on my hip. I found I was no longer naked, but instead had been wrapped up in Eddie's shirt, and that he had bandaged up every cut on my aching body.

I was slightly touched by the fact that he'd given me his shirt to keep me warm. I looked up again at my new husband, who slept silently.

Eddie was beyond a doubt a very abusive man before coming to Mount Massive, I know that the Engine probably screwed him a little tighter, but I doubt that these traits just form on their own. It lead me to wonder if he'd been a serial killer, if he had only mangled up men like I'd seen, or if he'd mutilated women and raped them if they weren't obedient to all of his whims.

His mannerisms remind me of an era where women were only good for giving their husbands children, and only did the cooking and cleaning.

Eddie Gluskin's demeanor went far back beyond what that machine had done to him.

I shifted again, wanting to find some comfort in this makeshift bed, but as I did, my husband's grip tightened around me.

And then he whimpered.

The sound created a pang of pity in my heart. My judgmental thoughts before tutted themselves as I'm reminded that nearly every mental illness and their actions tend to be caused by traumatic events that occur early in life. Hadn't I just discussed this with myself?

He might be a killer... but he was still a human being.

"Don't hit me..." He cried softly in his sleep, and his arms brought me closer into his embrace.

I sighed, and I couldn't help but bring my hand up to touch his face, wanting to bring him some comfort.

Crazed murderer or not, I was not a compassionless person.

" _Hate the sin, but love the sinner, sweetheart. It's what Jesus would want."_

Believer or not, I always took heart in what my mother said. She was usually right.

_Look at you- caring for this twisted fuck. You're just as twisted._

I started to growl at the voice, but then Eddie let out a soft, relaxed sigh. He began to nuzzle into my hand until his eyes slowly opened.

"Darling." Exhaustion filled his usually chipper voice, and his arms brought me even closer.

"You haven't left me..." His lips dip down to claim mine, and my knees went weak again, but yet my stomach wretches. How sick am I, getting all girly from a man covered in blood kissing me?

As his hard lips moved gently against mine, my mind gave me a soft reminder that I should probably see if I can convince my new husband into finding a way out of the asylum. It wouldn't be running away from him if I took him with me, right?

"E-E-ddie..." I whisper into his lips. He pulled back, and glares at me with a look that says, "I wasn't finished yet".

"Er..." My brain runs wild with ideas, how am I going to convince him to go back to the men's ward, and find a way out? To get back up to the first floor? And maybe to go by my room to gather some personal things, like my cell phone; I could try and phone the police, or hell, even the National Guard.

That's it.

"I was wondering if we could um... walk up to where I had been staying? All of my clothes are up there." Eddie just stared at me, mulling over my request.

"Why would you want to go anywhere, darling? Right here is so perfect... like a dream.." He spoke softly, yet forcefully. It seems he didn't want to leave the confines of his makeshift workshop - or maybe he just didn't want to me out of his reach.

"W-well, we could always stay up there and there's a kitchen, a TV, a bed - even an extra room for you to do your sewing..." I tried to think of things that would give him just a little bit of an inclination to say yes.

_Come on, you can do better than that..._

I swallowed. "A better space to raise our children." I took his hand and pressed it to my stomach.

A smile spread across his face, and he sighed. "I could never say no to such a beautiful bride, now could I? You have me wrapped around your little finger. Yes, darling - perhaps you are right. A kitchen, is good so that way we can feed them. And a bed, to create more little ones..." His hand trailed from my stomach up to my breasts, and then rested on my throat. The expression he gave me now was grim, and full of malintent.

"But look here, my sweet slut. You'd better not fucking touch anybody else on the way up there, you'd better not run away to be a little whore. Or I'll string you up with the rest of them. And I mean it." His soft tone was completely gone now, the deranged, angry Eddie was seeping through his teeth.

"Y-yes, my love." I gasped, his fingers tightening around my neck. He let go and smiled, swiftly getting off of the little hobo bed.

He lent a hand down for me, and with his warmth gone, I found myself not wanting to really leave this little safe haven he'd created. But I took his hand, and gathered my myself. I was ready to go with my husband. I was ready to get the hell out of this place.

_Ready to live with the Groom, Mrs. Gluskin? Ready to bare his silly, psychotic children?_

_Seems like the perfect life for you._

No.

I will find a way out of this.

Even if I had to kill him myself.

* * *

_Is she lying to me?_

Eddie's thoughts raced in his deranged mind,  _Will she abandon me like everyone else has?_

He now looked down at his new wife, whose body seemed to be quivering, but with what? With excitement? Happiness? Or was it... fear? He was not sure as they walked down the dark, dank corridors of what he'd called home for the past day.

How long had he  _actually_ been here, he wondered? He could barely remember anything before those jack booted fucks had taken him to that... that machine. "Dream therapy" they had called it. What a sick form of therapy, indeed. He found himself shaking alongside of Victoria at the memory, causing her to look up at him for a moment in the dim light of the broken overhead fluorescent bulbs. He caught her glance, and she immediately looked away as if he had spooked her.

His thoughts once again brushed against the suggestion that his newly found wife did not want him. She seemed so frightened, so unwilling, that every time he got even a centimeter too close to her she would cower in fear.

 _Have I done something?_  Yes, he knew that he had punished her for running off and for not listening to him, but that was no reason to be shook up. It was a normal thing for a husband to correct his wife when she strayed too far away from his protective eye or displeased him.

_But was she just like the rest of those whores..._

He shook his head -  _She can't be like them, she's everything I have been looking for... a woman with no flaws that had to be cut and cleaned away, a woman who could accept myself and my need for a family. Oh yes, a woman who will continue the Gluskin name for another generation. And I'm more than certain that she will make me a happy man and husband. Not to mention, she truly is just as beautiful as my mother... and compliant - which is all I could ever ask for in a woman. And that's not too much to ask for, now is it?_

_A true homemaker is what I've found, I believe._

He thought about how all of his recent lovers had not survived his affections, it wasn't enough that they weren't ready for his love, but it was entirely obvious that they wouldn't accept it. They all tried to run, all tried to hide from him. Hell, even some of them had tried to  _kill_  him in the process. Stupid, ungrateful sluts. But all of them endured the same fate - as she would if she did not continue to be the obedient housewife that he'd so longed for - hung from the rafters of a misbegotten asylum, forgotten and laughed at by all.

Albeit his previous "lovers", he found that she was indeed entirely different from them.

_She did actually try to run from me, though._

His inner voice harshly reminded him of that, but Eddie was quick to remind his psychotic self that she had become less awnry since he'd  _persuaded_ her with his knife and had placed his seed inside of her - a thought that had him rather giddy.

_What a family we shall have... And it will be a perfect one. I will not be the man that my father was._

"We're nearly there."

Eddie was disrupted from his thoughts as Victoria squeaked up at him, a tiny little smile on her tasty lips. The smile had his mind once again question her motives with this little "trip". He was unfamiliar with the upper floors of the asylum, and had a very worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he wanted to trust her, she was being so lovely towards him, and he felt that she was warming up to her new husband.

Eddie couldn't deny the love that he felt for this darling little woman. He knew he could be a touch overbearing, and it pained him that she was so afraid of him. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up, and run away with her so that he could spend all of eternity showering her with love.

He lovingly placed his hand in her much smaller one, and he felt her cringe gently next to him.

"And you're sure this is what you want, darling?" Eddie asked her, not bothering to look down at her as they walked into another building, this one much more brightly lit. His hand squeezed hers, and brought it up into the crook of his arm in a gentlemanly way.

"Y-yes, Eddie. It has more room, and is a bit more... homey." She tilted her head up to glance at him, and her breathtaking smile still lingered on her lips. He felt his heart beat race a little as she gave him another affectionate smile. Yes, it could be a treacherous mask that she was wearing, but never had a woman looked at him as she did. It made him feel like a young boy with a school crush all over again.

Eddie knew he was overbearing on Victoria sometimes, but he only did it out of love. He'd been scorned so many times before by his ex-lovers... here at the asylum, and even out in the real world. He wished at that moment that he could explain to her why he was... why he was this version of himself. But his mind was so muddled from what the engine had done to him, that he was even sure how to. All of his memories, his emotions, and words were all very much scrambled up. He was used to the wrong things being said instead of what he actually meant.

 _I'll kill you_ was supposed to come out as  _don't leave me._

"If you're lying to me, I'll hang you by that lovely neck of yours-" His threats were cut off as behind them a buzz saw flared to life behind them.

_Now what in God's glorious creation do you suppose that could be?_


	10. Chapter 10

" _All be damned..._  it's fucking Manera." My jaw dropped, and my blood turned ice cold as the familiar hum of a buzz saw became more than audible behind my husband and I. Eddie gasped down at me as such a vulgar word had escaped my lips. But the only thing I was remotely worried about now was the trouble behind us, and not my deranged husband's offense to my language.

Before he could get a word out to chastise me for my behavior, I pulled out of his arm and grabbed Eddie's rough hand, and tugged him towards the light that was flooding in from down the hall, and screamed at him, "We have to run!"

He barely seemed interested in the sound behind us, which unbeknownst to him was  _NOT_  a good thing. He didn't even turn his head around to look at Frank. His eyes became hard as he instead continued to glare down at me. "Why? What's the matter, darling? Is this some trick to free yourself from me? If that's what this is then consider yourself dea-"

I groaned at him.

God dammit man, this was no time to think I was a treacherous little leach! We had to go, because from the sound of it, Manera's buzz saw was creeping closer and closer. The motherfucker could probably smell me.

"Eddie, please, you have to trust me." I calmed down my voice, being as completely sincere with him as I possibly could. We were in danger and I was no fool, now was not the time to run from my Groom. It wouldn't fare well for me to have both him and the cannibal chasing me through this infernal asylum.

He considered me for a moment, his lips pressing tightly into a thin line before finally turning around to find out what that sound actually was all about.

"Ah," Only  _now_ did he actually seem to understand that I was in fact not joking. For a moment, it seemed as if he was pondering fighting Frank off and my heart began to race.

But  _why?_

_Why do I feel panicked at the thought of Eddie being hurt...?_

If Manera killed him, or the other way around, I would have one less maniac following me around this god forsaken place. I could easily find a way to lose the victor in this building, as I knew it well and these inmates had never walked more than a few steps through them before descending down to the lower levels to meet the Morphogenic Engine.

 _You wouldn't want to see your husband slaughtered and eaten, now would you?_ That voice that had been quiet all the way up here began to stir in the back of my head.

 _Your darling husband does not_ deserve  _that fate, now does he? What of your children? Of the happy life you will live together...? Don't deny it,_ darling...  _You feel it in your bones, Victoria... you don't want to leave him. You obviously feel more than just a tiny bit of affection for this misogynistic monster, don't you?_

My heart once again began to take off on a high speed chase, that pang of desire I had for Eddie pooled in my stomach.

 _Oh..._ I shook my head at the voice, wanting to scream at it.  _But you do._ I could almost feel lips curling into a smile in my head, and a deep sadistic laugh slipping through them.

 _ALL BE DAMNED_ , I roared at the voice - I DID NOT have time for this!

"Eddie, let's go!" Before he could even take a step forward towards Frank, I yanked him harder and began to ran, with his hand in mine. I thought maybe for a second he would've been more resistant to my actions, knowing that he was the one that liked being in charge. But I think he understood we were in danger, and that  _I_ was in danger. And even though I'd only known my husband for a few hours, I was well aware to the fact that he would not let anyone harm his wife, not when he'd just found her himself after all of the time he wasted on others.

"This way." I said, turning down a corridor that would lead up the main floors of the building. Behind us, Manera shrieked and howled, but seemed to be running in the direction opposite of us.

_Thank fucking Jesus, hail Mary._

A few moments later, we stopped running - the both of us panting, and out of breath.

"Do you want to explain  _that_?" Eddie was gasping slightly, his gloved hand pushing back the small bit of the raven black hair that he had. His bloodshot, blue eyes looked tired.

"He was a patient of mine... he's a cannibal. He chased me and tried to..." The sound of his chants of pretty meat, and eating me rang in the back of my head, causing me to shiver with disgust.

"He tried to kill me, and eat me, Eddie." I looked up to the Groom, who looked back at me with pained eyes.

He stepped forwards, and brought out a hand, causing me to flinch.

He frowned, but continued on, placing his hand on my cheek softly. "I will never let anyone, or anything hurt you, Victoria. You are safe with me, I swear it. I know that I am a hard, and just husband... but my duty is to keep you safe, darling." He spoke so gently, so lovingly. I wanted to take comfort in his words. I wanted to take comfort in him.

But I knew all too well that the only one who would ever really and truly try to hurt me in this asylum was the man standing in front of me. This beautifully deranged man, who had just become too fucked up to function in this life.

_Just let him love you... what's the harm?_

That voice... I couldn't help the feeling that maybe it was right. I was tired of fighting it.

Albeit his appearance, and his rather... violent traits, there was still a sweet man beneath it all. A loving, gentle man. Perhaps the man he had once been before the machine had taken him under it's wing and destroyed his last bit of humanity. Maybe it was a man that I could find if I dug deep enough into his mind - as that was my whole reason for being in this bloody asylum.

It was my job to take care of the inmates' mental states, and perhaps I could bring him back.

I stepped closer to Eddie Gluskin, and leaned my face into his hand. This seemed to shock him as his eyes widened for a moment, but then a smile crept onto his mangled lips.

"I'm... not trying to run. You promised to keep me safe, and so I'm promising there will be no running, and no unfaithfulness." I looked up into his eyes, and it seemed as if I meant every word, rather than just trying to calm his uneasiness.

"Now... let's go to our new home, shall we?" I pulled away from him, and held out my hand readily for his.

_What's the point in fighting it?_

Perhaps it was truly a moot point to even want to leave this man.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you remember anything before coming here, Eddie?"

My husband sat on the pull out couch I'd called my bed for the past few months, with his head in his hands. His fingers ran through the little bit of hair he had as he mulled over my question.

"I remember... little bits and pieces. I remember my... mother, who no doubt would've loved you." He lifted his head and threw me a smile before continuing, "And I remember having some friends... and a job, maybe. It's still all so fuzzy." I was actually a tad bit shocked that he even answered in such a way. Before now, I wasn't sure what to expect out of Eddie Gluskin. He was very violent, and single minded. I thought perhaps asking him a question of that kind would get me a rude answer, like, " _Is it really any of your concern, slut?"_

But ever since we'd finally made it into my little section of the asylum, he'd been nothing but agreeable with me.

Surprisingly, it had seemed as if my "home" had remained fairly untouched from the variants and staff that were wandering the asylum. Everything was where it had been before, even my blankets were still wrapped up on the couch.

"Why are you asking me this, darling?" Eddie crossed his legs, along with his arms as he stared up at me.

"Before... before I met you down in your shop - do you remember meeting me?" I inquired, still standing opposite of him. He'd allowed me to freshen up in the shower unattended, and change into a fresh set of clothes. I had found a good pair of jeans, and a tight fit red t-shirt that I usually wore on my days off. I was sure that every step of the way while I was cleaning myself up, he'd been right there. Like a vigilante.

"Yes. That is one thing I most certainly remember. You were a... doctor here?"

"Not a doctor, but an intern. I was going to be a psychiatric counselor here. You really frightened me when you came up to me, begging for help..." I trailed off as I finally came to him, to take a seat next to him.

"I didn't mean to... frighten you. I'm awfully sorry." He turned to me, taking one of my hands in both of his. "I know I did something horrible to wind up in this misbegotten place. But I myself was terrified of what they would do to me. It's... human nature, isn't it so, darling?"

It was completely normal for a human to be terrified of being hurt, or being killed. We as humans have it in our DNA that we have to do everything we can to survive. Flight or fight.

My situation was painstakingly obvious of this.

"Even if you are my  _husband,_ I can still offer you help. I can still help you pull through whatever you did, and help you. I want to help y-"

"There's nothing wrong with me." He cut me off curtly, and it seemed that the angrier version of Eddie was showing its tail. Perhaps Eddie only had a few moments of clarity before sinking back into the deranged version of himself. Like a split personality. I'd have to make good use of these moments so that I could reach out to him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him sweetly, ignoring his rudness. Oddly enough now, where I was in my element, I was no longer entirely afraid of speaking to him. I still did my best to choose my words carefully, lest I upset him.

"Practically starving, my little wife!" He boomed at me, with a wicked grin. He patted my leg. "Why don't you fix us up something to eat?"

* * *

My little makeshift kitchen was nothing special. It was like an employee lounge, with a fridge and a counter, with some cupboards. There was even a table with a few chairs in it. Prior to coming to Mount Massive, I'd purchased a little electric burner that plugged into the wall. I didn't often go to the cafeteria, and it was impossible to get take out from all the way up here.

As I peered into the fridge, I frowned. The only thing I had that was edible was a half carton of eggs, an almost empty gallon of milk, and some sandwich cheese.

"Scrambled eggs it is." I muttered as I pulled out my ingredients, along with a frying pan from above the sink.

As I busied myself away, I was happy to see I had half a loaf of bread left, and figured some toast would go nicely with our little breakfast meal. I just hoped Eddie would be happy enough with it. I wasn't the strongest cook.

My mother had always tried to instill good cooking upon me, but I thought that I could live on ramen noodles and take out pizzas for the rest of my life.

" _A good wife knows how to cook good, home meals, Vickie... what man is going to want Chinese take out or pizza for the rest of his life?"_  I smiled as I remembered my mother laughing at me.

I missed her terribly. But maybe it wouldn't be too long before I would get to see her again, and then I would let her teach me how to cook anything and everything.

After I'd cracked the eggs and whisked it away with some milk, I poured it into the pan and listened to it sizzle. What in the hell was I doing right now? I was cooking food in an inmate run asylum for my  _husband._

 _You're just being a good housewife!_ My friend, the voice in my head, tutted at me.  _Why is this such a bad thing? Aren't you starving too? You should eat... you're looking a little pale, dear._

"Yeah, fuck you..." I muttered at own self as I began breaking up the eggs, and soon pulled them off the burner.

"It smells wonderful in here, darling." I jumped as arms wrapped around me, and it was Eddie who spoke, as he rested his head into my shoulder.

"Oh... it's nothing. Just some eggs and toast." I mumbled.

"Either way, my sweet. I'm just very hungry..." Eddie's lips began to peck at my neck as his hands now crept up the inside of my shirt to knead at my breasts through my bra.

"E-Eddie... we shouldn't do this here." My knees shook as he pulled at my breasts, and managed to tuck the bra underneath of it so that his hands could find their treasure. His fingers teased at my eager nipples, pulling and pinching in just the right ways. It was clear that Eddie was becoming well acquainted with what would get me going.

"I can't help myself. I just cannot get enough of you, ... lets Christen the whole place." His lips were against my ear now, whispering into it.

_Oh God, this was too much._

From behind, I could feel his own arousal pressing into my rear. His hips thrusted gently, so that my ass could mold against him as a hand snaked down to the top of my jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly before delving into my panties. His fingers did not come as intensely as they had the first time he'd ever touched me. Now his movements were deliberate and slow.

His index finger circled around the little button that was my clit a few times before actually touching it, rubbing it ever so gently.

This was beyond the word torture.

I wanted him, here and now.

All be damned with the notion of rationality and sanity. I didn't fucking care anymore. If I was going to die... what was the fucking point in fighting it? I couldn't fight the feeling of lust for this man any more. I didn't have the strength to.

Abruptly, I yanked my pants down, and bent over the counter, exposing all of my lower self to him.

I must've caught him off guard, because all my husband did was stand there and stare. "You darling little slut... eager are we? So ready for my seed..." His hand caressed my rear, before giving it a teasing slap.

"I need you, Eddie..." I looked back at him, with desire evident in not only my tone but my eyes.

"Oh, yes you do... so vulgar..." He licked his lips as he only unzipped his trousers, pulling his arousal out of it. I turned my head back around, more than ready for him. He brushed the tip of it against my entrance, once again teasing me.  _Damn that man._

As he inserted himself inside of me, he let out a very throaty growl and took hold of my hair, snapping my head back, as he began thrusting into me.

Oh god, I thought I was going to die.

* * *

Afterwards, we sat down quietly at the table in the lounge. I couldn't believe that I had just let this psycho have his way with me again, and this time in the freaking kitchen.

 _It seems like you're not going to fight him anymore, huh?_ The voice in my head chortled at me cynically.

What was the sense in fighting him at this point? It was clear that Eddie wasn't going to harm me unless I specifically disobeyed him. For now, I felt safer with my husband than anywhere else in this god forsaken place. Whatever else that was lurking around these halls was probably not going to mess with Eddie.

I sighed, and picked at my eggs which were cold now. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until I'd actually started eating. Within a moment, I'd scarfed the whole thing down.

"Well, darling - we may have to work on your... cooking. But, I still found it pretty delicious." Eddie looked at me from across the table with a polite smile, and his own plate empty. I found a bit of pride seeing that, knowing he'd actually ate something that  _I_ had made.

"Eddie... what if I told you we could leave this place now? We could actually go out into the world and liv-" I began, sitting with my hands in my lap. I was terrified of his response as he cut me off.

"Why would we need to do that? There's far too much corruption out in that whorish world... you have all you need right here, darling. All you need is  _m_ _e._ " He now stood up from his chair, and circled around until he stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Aren't you happy here? With me?" His hands began to rub my shoulders in a way that was not tender, nor comforting. It was meant to be menacing.

"Y-yes, but... wouldn't you like to see the sun? For our children to go to school, and for us to have a nice home? You could even meet my mother and fa-" Apparently, I was saying the wrong things entirely. His hands were no longer seated on my shoulders, but now wrapped around my throat. They had not begun to squeeze yet as Eddie spoke.

"You're  _lying._  You just want to leave me! Just like all of the others... is my love not good enough?" His hands now tightened their grip around my throat, and it became hard to breathe.

"All of you just... you hate me. You're so ungrateful. All of you whores, and your little swinish eyes... You want to leave me? Is that it?" His voice was full of rage as he choked me, causing me to gasp for breath. "... Fine!  _GO!"_

His grip around my throat was gone in an instant, but that was nothing to celebrate. Now he threw me on the ground, and I hit my head hard.

"Eddie, please... that's not what-"

"Shut your  _fucking_  mouth! Filthy sluts - you're just like the others!" His words were actually hurting me more than my head now. Hysteric tears fell down my cheeks as he took slow steps toward me.

"You don't  _deserve_ my children." His foot lashed out and he kicked me right in the stomach.

 _Oh God, why didn't I just try to run away when I had the chance? I could've left... now I'm going to die. Why did I think that I could actually fix this man?_ Why had my brain fed me a bunch of bullshit? These delusions of desire and love... it was all bullshit. And now here I was, sobbing uncontrollably, and at his mercy once more. I was in the perfect position to die.

"You don't  _deserve_  my love!" Another blow from his boot connected with my chest, and I was sure I was going to throw up.

"I try, and try, and all you whores do is betray me-"

"Eddie please! I just want a better life for us!" I cried out as I looked up on him. Oh God, my stomach hurt like hell... but I was  _not_ going to die here. I couldn't deny my affection for this man, either. I didn't want to be emotionally hurt by him either.

_Why does it matter? He's an asylum nut._

I didn't think it was only Eddie here that was insane anymore. He was not the only one who was going nuts inside of this place.

The truth of my words rang true, and I realized that it was I now who was truly insane. I was ready to stay with this man... as long as I was able to live. Running, or fighting him... it wasn't in my best interest. I was at a complete loss at this point, trying to figure out what exactly I was supposed to do.

"You don't mean it." He spat at me, raising his boot to press it hard against my head.

"I love you." I sobbed. I must have looked so pathetic lying here, confessing my love to a deranged psychopath. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be without him.

_Oh God, what's wrong with me?_

Sympathy must be a trait that Eddie understood, because he let out a soft sigh before removing his boot from my head. "My temper... I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I get so anxious that my dream will just... slip away." His words were gentle, and apologetic as he bent over to scoop me up into his arms.

I stared at this man, and suddenly I was just as afraid of him as I'd been the moment I'd found him in the workshop. I couldn't deny my love for him, or the want I had in my heart for him...I thought I could get by on being obedient... but this man was a killer. A cold blooded killer. But nonetheless, he was mine. And I was his.

If I was going to still get out of this place, I needed to bring him with me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you remember anything before coming here, Eddie?"

My husband sat on the pull out couch I'd called my bed for the past few months, with his head in his hands. His fingers ran through the little bit of hair he had as he mulled over my question.

"I remember... little bits and pieces. I remember my... mother, who no doubt would've loved you." He lifted his head and threw me a smile before continuing, "And I remember having some friends... and a job, maybe. It's still all so fuzzy." I was actually a tad bit shocked that he even answered in such a way. Before now, I wasn't sure what to expect out of Eddie Gluskin. He was very violent, and single minded. I thought perhaps asking him a question of that kind would get me a rude answer, like, " _Is it really any of your concern, slut?"_

But ever since we'd finally made it into my little section of the asylum, he'd been nothing but agreeable with me.

Surprisingly, it had seemed as if my "home" had remained fairly untouched from the variants and staff that were wandering the asylum. Everything was where it had been before, even my blankets were still wrapped up on the couch.

"Why are you asking me this, darling?" Eddie crossed his legs, along with his arms as he stared up at me.

"Before... before I met you down in your shop - do you remember meeting me?" I inquired, still standing opposite of him. He'd allowed me to freshen up in the shower unattended, and change into a fresh set of clothes. I had found a good pair of jeans, and a tight fit red t-shirt that I usually wore on my days off. I was sure that every step of the way while I was cleaning myself up, he'd been right there. Like a vigilante.

"Yes. That is one thing I most certainly remember. You were a... doctor here?"

"Not a doctor, but an intern. I was going to be a psychiatric counselor here. You really frightened me when you came up to me, begging for help..." I trailed off as I finally came to him, to take a seat next to him.

"I didn't mean to... frighten you. I'm awfully sorry." He turned to me, taking one of my hands in both of his. "I know I did something horrible to wind up in this misbegotten place. But I myself was terrified of what they would do to me. It's... human nature, isn't it so, darling?"

It was completely normal for a human to be terrified of being hurt, or being killed. We as humans have it in our DNA that we have to do everything we can to survive. Flight or fight.

My situation was painstakingly obvious of this.

"Even if you are my  _husband,_ I can still offer you help. I can still help you pull through whatever you did, and help you. I want to help y-"

"There's nothing wrong with me." He cut me off curtly, and it seemed that the angrier version of Eddie was showing its tail. Perhaps Eddie only had a few moments of clarity before sinking back into the deranged version of himself. Like a split personality. I'd have to make good use of these moments so that I could reach out to him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him sweetly, ignoring his rudness. Oddly enough now, where I was in my element, I was no longer entirely afraid of speaking to him. I still did my best to choose my words carefully, lest I upset him.

"Practically starving, my little wife!" He boomed at me, with a wicked grin. He patted my leg. "Why don't you fix us up something to eat?"

* * *

My little makeshift kitchen was nothing special. It was like an employee lounge, with a fridge and a counter, with some cupboards. There was even a table with a few chairs in it. Prior to coming to Mount Massive, I'd purchased a little electric burner that plugged into the wall. I didn't often go to the cafeteria, and it was impossible to get take out from all the way up here.

As I peered into the fridge, I frowned. The only thing I had that was edible was a half carton of eggs, an almost empty gallon of milk, and some sandwich cheese.

"Scrambled eggs it is." I muttered as I pulled out my ingredients, along with a frying pan from above the sink.

As I busied myself away, I was happy to see I had half a loaf of bread left, and figured some toast would go nicely with our little breakfast meal. I just hoped Eddie would be happy enough with it. I wasn't the strongest cook.

My mother had always tried to instill good cooking upon me, but I thought that I could live on ramen noodles and take out pizzas for the rest of my life.

" _A good wife knows how to cook good, home meals, Vickie... what man is going to want Chinese take out or pizza for the rest of his life?"_  I smiled as I remembered my mother laughing at me.

I missed her terribly. But maybe it wouldn't be too long before I would get to see her again, and then I would let her teach me how to cook anything and everything.

After I'd cracked the eggs and whisked it away with some milk, I poured it into the pan and listened to it sizzle. What in the hell was I doing right now? I was cooking food in an inmate run asylum for my  _husband._

 _You're just being a good housewife!_ My friend, the voice in my head, tutted at me.  _Why is this such a bad thing? Aren't you starving too? You should eat... you're looking a little pale, dear._

"Yeah, fuck you..." I muttered at own self as I began breaking up the eggs, and soon pulled them off the burner.

"It smells wonderful in here, darling." I jumped as arms wrapped around me, and it was Eddie who spoke, as he rested his head into my shoulder.

"Oh... it's nothing. Just some eggs and toast." I mumbled.

"Either way, my sweet. I'm just very hungry..." Eddie's lips began to peck at my neck as his hands now crept up the inside of my shirt to knead at my breasts through my bra.

"E-Eddie... we shouldn't do this here." My knees shook as he pulled at my breasts, and managed to tuck the bra underneath of it so that his hands could find their treasure. His fingers teased at my eager nipples, pulling and pinching in just the right ways. It was clear that Eddie was becoming well acquainted with what would get me going.

"I can't help myself. I just cannot get enough of you, ... lets Christen the whole place." His lips were against my ear now, whispering into it.

_Oh God, this was too much._

From behind, I could feel his own arousal pressing into my rear. His hips thrusted gently, so that my ass could mold against him as a hand snaked down to the top of my jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly before delving into my panties. His fingers did not come as intensely as they had the first time he'd ever touched me. Now his movements were deliberate and slow.

His index finger circled around the little button that was my clit a few times before actually touching it, rubbing it ever so gently.

This was beyond the word torture.

I wanted him, here and now.

All be damned with the notion of rationality and sanity. I didn't fucking care anymore. If I was going to die... what was the fucking point in fighting it? I couldn't fight the feeling of lust for this man any more. I didn't have the strength to.

Abruptly, I yanked my pants down, and bent over the counter, exposing all of my lower self to him.

I must've caught him off guard, because all my husband did was stand there and stare. "You darling little slut... eager are we? So ready for my seed..." His hand caressed my rear, before giving it a teasing slap.

"I need you, Eddie..." I looked back at him, with desire evident in not only my tone but my eyes.

"Oh, yes you do... so vulgar..." He licked his lips as he only unzipped his trousers, pulling his arousal out of it. I turned my head back around, more than ready for him. He brushed the tip of it against my entrance, once again teasing me.  _Damn that man._

As he inserted himself inside of me, he let out a very throaty growl and took hold of my hair, snapping my head back, as he began thrusting into me.

Oh god, I thought I was going to die.

* * *

Afterwards, we sat down quietly at the table in the lounge. I couldn't believe that I had just let this psycho have his way with me again, and this time in the freaking kitchen.

 _It seems like you're not going to fight him anymore, huh?_ The voice in my head chortled at me cynically.

What was the sense in fighting him at this point? It was clear that Eddie wasn't going to harm me unless I specifically disobeyed him. For now, I felt safer with my husband than anywhere else in this god forsaken place. Whatever else that was lurking around these halls was probably not going to mess with Eddie.

I sighed, and picked at my eggs which were cold now. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until I'd actually started eating. Within a moment, I'd scarfed the whole thing down.

"Well, darling - we may have to work on your... cooking. But, I still found it pretty delicious." Eddie looked at me from across the table with a polite smile, and his own plate empty. I found a bit of pride seeing that, knowing he'd actually ate something that  _I_ had made.

"Eddie... what if I told you we could leave this place now? We could actually go out into the world and liv-" I began, sitting with my hands in my lap. I was terrified of his response as he cut me off.

"Why would we need to do that? There's far too much corruption out in that whorish world... you have all you need right here, darling. All you need is  _m_ _e._ " He now stood up from his chair, and circled around until he stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Aren't you happy here? With me?" His hands began to rub my shoulders in a way that was not tender, nor comforting. It was meant to be menacing.

"Y-yes, but... wouldn't you like to see the sun? For our children to go to school, and for us to have a nice home? You could even meet my mother and fa-" Apparently, I was saying the wrong things entirely. His hands were no longer seated on my shoulders, but now wrapped around my throat. They had not begun to squeeze yet as Eddie spoke.

"You're  _lying._  You just want to leave me! Just like all of the others... is my love not good enough?" His hands now tightened their grip around my throat, and it became hard to breathe.

"All of you just... you hate me. You're so ungrateful. All of you whores, and your little swinish eyes... You want to leave me? Is that it?" His voice was full of rage as he choked me, causing me to gasp for breath. "... Fine!  _GO!"_

His grip around my throat was gone in an instant, but that was nothing to celebrate. Now he threw me on the ground, and I hit my head hard.

"Eddie, please... that's not what-"

"Shut your  _fucking_  mouth! Filthy sluts - you're just like the others!" His words were actually hurting me more than my head now. Hysteric tears fell down my cheeks as he took slow steps toward me.

"You don't  _deserve_ my children." His foot lashed out and he kicked me right in the stomach.

 _Oh God, why didn't I just try to run away when I had the chance? I could've left... now I'm going to die. Why did I think that I could actually fix this man?_ Why had my brain fed me a bunch of bullshit? These delusions of desire and love... it was all bullshit. And now here I was, sobbing uncontrollably, and at his mercy once more. I was in the perfect position to die.

"You don't  _deserve_  my love!" Another blow from his boot connected with my chest, and I was sure I was going to throw up.

"I try, and try, and all you whores do is betray me-"

"Eddie please! I just want a better life for us!" I cried out as I looked up on him. Oh God, my stomach hurt like hell... but I was  _not_ going to die here. I couldn't deny my affection for this man, either. I didn't want to be emotionally hurt by him either.

_Why does it matter? He's an asylum nut._

I didn't think it was only Eddie here that was insane anymore. He was not the only one who was going nuts inside of this place.

The truth of my words rang true, and I realized that it was I now who was truly insane. I was ready to stay with this man... as long as I was able to live. Running, or fighting him... it wasn't in my best interest. I was at a complete loss at this point, trying to figure out what exactly I was supposed to do.

"You don't mean it." He spat at me, raising his boot to press it hard against my head.

"I love you." I sobbed. I must have looked so pathetic lying here, confessing my love to a deranged psychopath. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be without him.

_Oh God, what's wrong with me?_

Sympathy must be a trait that Eddie understood, because he let out a soft sigh before removing his boot from my head. "My temper... I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I get so anxious that my dream will just... slip away." His words were gentle, and apologetic as he bent over to scoop me up into his arms.

I stared at this man, and suddenly I was just as afraid of him as I'd been the moment I'd found him in the workshop. I couldn't deny my love for him, or the want I had in my heart for him...I thought I could get by on being obedient... but this man was a killer. A cold blooded killer. But nonetheless, he was mine. And I was his.

If I was going to still get out of this place, I needed to bring him with me.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know you have such beautiful skin, darling. So soft, and so enticing..." Eddie's voice trailed off next to me, as he pulled me tighter into the snug embrace of his strong arms. I was doing everything I could to not just pull away from his grasp, or cringe. I had to make sure everything appeared normal. It wasn't that I didn't want to be held... My entire body ached from the beating I had took for the past day, the cuts on my body stung, and the bruises that littered my chest and stomach were already darkening.

He peered down at me, with curiosity in his eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, I'm just... very tired." I gave him a small smile. In truth, I was exhausted. We had not slept at all since we'd made our way back up to my little home. Eddie had done everything he could to be properly stuck up my ass the whole time. He asked me questions about my life before coming here, and told me small stories of his own.

Eddie spoke quietly of what he could remember of his life before the asylum, he told me he remembered being quite dedicated to a flower shop. In his spare time, he sowed clothes for extra cash, and made gowns he thought would be lovely on eligible ladies that caught his eye... before he tore them, the women, to shreds when they rejected him. But he didn't actually say that.

"Eddie... don't get mad at me," I had begun after he'd told his story, "But... why did you do it? Why did you mutilate those women?" I was praying that I had caught my horrific husband on a good note, where his mind was clearer than usual.

"I remember being angry with them. I remember trying to be as gentlemanly as possible... and something would go wrong. I'm no perfect man, darling. I never have been." I was happy to see that his mind was thinking clearly and compliant with my questions. "My father used to be very harsh with my mother and I. It was more than just discipline..."

At the time, I couldn't help but look at him with sympathy, instead of judgement. Whatever Eddie had gone through was extreme trauma, and had only been amplified by what the Murkoff Corporation was doing in this messed up place.

I didn't ask him any more questions after that, afraid that he would snap right back to the angry Eddie and start shouting at me how he needed no help, and remind me what an ungrateful whore I was to him.

But now, wrapped in his arms, I was at war with my head and my heart. Almost all of me wanted nothing more than to lay here and let his affection dissolve into my skin and make me his. But the rest of me was not as content with that as the other... it was telling me it was time to make a move.

Fight or flight.

I was too tired to act upon any of it, though. Besides the story telling, and the back and forth questions about our past, Eddie had made good on his promise of Christening every single room of my little home.

I was completely spent, and eventually closed my eyes as I leaned into Eddie.

* * *

"Wake up, darling."

My eyes fluttered slowly open to find Eddie standing in front of the bed, adjusting his bow tie and putting his shoes on.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and I could see the worry on his disfigured face.

"Somebody is here, I need you to hide. It better not be someone coming here to fetch you, you little slut. I'll kill you both." Eddie finished tidying himself and walked over to one of my dressers, where apparently he'd been keeping a knife on top of it. Panic shot through my body as I realized he was either being truthful about there being another variant skulking around, or perhaps it was time to end my life.

I paid no mind to his threats as I scrambled out of the bed, and put on a pair of shoes as I quickly paced over to him. "I'm not hiding anywhere, Eddie. What if something happens to you?" I placed my hand on his arm as I looked up at him. I hoped that he wouldn't take a swing at me with that pointy object.

Eddie let out an irritated sigh, obviously in no mood to argue with me about being obedient. He was more worried about the sounds we were beginning to hear from down the hall. It seemed he was more worried about it being someone here to take me away, or to hurt me. I was slightly touched by his protectiveness.

It was a quiet pitter patter of foot steps, and a strange mumbling that didn't seem to make sense. My stomach turned in knots with anxiety, until I heard my name involved.

"Doctor Meade?" The voice was cracked, and seemed extremely frightened. But I remembered who exactly it belonged to.

"Samuel?" Eddie turned his head to look at me with his brows furrowed as I had said the name aloud.

"Darling?"

"It's alright, Eddie. It's not anyone bad, or someone here to take me, I swear it. It's an old patient of mine. He's not going to harm us." I looked up at him, hoping he would trust me. He only turned his gaze to the door.

Samuel had obviously seen somewhat better days, his inmate uniform was tattered, and his hands were soaked in blood. He caught sight of me, and gave out a loud sigh of relief.

"Doctor Meade! Y-you have to get out of here!" He took a couple steps towards me, but Eddie matched them, with his blade held forward.

"Don't get to close to my wife, you disgusting trash." He warned, with malintent thick in his deep voice.

"Okay, okay, okay, Mister Groom. Look, M-mister Blaire has called in a p-private, a private team of troops to c-clear this place of the variants. Or, or, or at least put them back in there cells. But they're planning on killing  _all_  personnel. I heard, I heard Mister Blaire over a radio." Samuel was practically hopping as he spoke, far too excited to calm down to speak better.

"Killing all personnel..." Oh God, I wasn't going to get out of here alive, was I? No... Jeremy couldn't have anyone going to the media and exposing what they were truly doing down here at the Murkoff Corporation, not when they already had so much scandal surrounding them.

But god dammit - not only did I have a psychotic husband to worry about, or any of the other inmates... but now I had to fight off a trained, and probably well paid Militia.  _All be damned, I just can't catch a break, can I?_

I turned to Eddie, who never took his eyes off of Samuel. "Eddie... we have to leave. They'll kill us both." Still, he did not turn to look at me, and I don't know if what I said or what my former patient said really registered in that fucked up head of his.

"They might just take you back down below to the engine..." That was apparently the money-ball for getting my husband to finally notice my concern.

"I can't go back to that  _fucking_ machine." His voice came so low, but it was filled with fear. Whatever that machine had done to him, it was nightmare worthy. Eddie looked as if he might piss his pants.

"I won't let them, Eddie, we can escape... there's a car lot we can escape to. Shouldn't take a genius to hot-wire a vehicle..." I now turned back to Samuel Reeves, who was still very jumpy as he looked from the knife in Eddie's hand, back to me.

"Thank you, Samuel. I won't ever forget you - when we get out of this place, we'll blow the whole fucking lid off of this shit hole." He only smiled at me when I spoke, and in an instant he had disappeared back out of the hallway from which he came. I would've offered for him to tag along with us, but I was still unsure of his nature. That, or Eddie would've probably killed him.

It was only then I noticed that Eddie's breathing was getting heavier and louder, until he crumpled on the floor and began to cry. "I can't go back, I won't go back. What those jack booted fucks did to me... I, I can't..."

I sat down on the floor next to my estranged husband. I thought about how the first few hours of our being together had spiraled into this. I never expected to even see this side of Eddie. I didn't take him for a man who easily showed his emotions, even in a time of need. It was strange how suddenly I had more than just affection for the man who was having a panic attack. I truly did want him to make it out of this place with me, so that I could get him the help he needed in hopes of rehabilitating him. But it was imperative that I not tell him what my plans would be... otherwise he'd probably end my life and go on the run.

"Eddie... it's okay. We can do this. We can get out of here, and be safe." I wrapped my arms around him, and held him tightly. He continued to sob quietly, but leaned his head into me.

* * *

After Eddie had gathered himself emotionally, we set out of my little section of the asylum. Eddie walked in front of me, as if anything that got in our way would be immediately mowed down by him and his knife. I silently trailed after him, and contemplated how exactly we'd get to where we needed to go. I remember that the car lot was on the far east side of the asylum, near the cafeteria, and was going to take at least ten minutes to get to... that was unless we didn't have any interference.

"Why do you want to help people?" I jumped when I heard Eddie speak, not really sure where the question was coming from. It was still unlike him to take any real interest in me.

"Because it's something I've always enjoyed. Being able to help one sort their issues out and get to the root of the cause so we can better understand mental illness... it's fulfilling." I quietly replied as we sauntered down a well lit hall. All around us we could hear inmate shrieking and shouting, and on the floor there was evidence of mutilation... blood, and even severed fingers laid before us. I did my best not to step on any of them... because vomit didn't need to go in the mix of the carpet decor.

"Is... is there something wrong with me?" Eddie stopped in his tracks and nearly caused me to run into him as he turned to look at me. His eyes were sad, but still very intense.

"Eddie... there is nothing wrong with you." I lied, not wanting to upset him. "But it seems that you've done some horrible things because of your past traumas..." Pick your words carefully, I told myself.

"I... hurt people." His voice was very low, and it seemed it was a statement meant for himself. He turned back around and began to walk again.

"Let's go, darling. No time to waste."

I half wondered if he would ever remember the small moments of clarity his mind gifted him with, or if they would get lost in with the memories of blood and carnage.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't believe it... hot damn!"

I bent over to the floor, and grabbed hold of a shiny pair of car keys. I'd never been so excited to see a tiny little set of keys in my whole life. Now when we got to the car lot, it would be a cinch for us to get the hell out of here. I knew my idea of "hotwiring" a car would've failed, and we would've been fucked. But now... now there was hope.

"What's that, darling?" Eddie, who had been walking in front of me still on guard for any trouble, stopped and turned to me.

"Our way out. We're going to get out of this place." I beamed up at him, and for the first time since I'd been skulking around this asylum I was genuinely excited. I was full of hope.

Eddie gave me a hard look for a moment, and sighed. Why was he not happy about this? He didn't want to stay here... did he? Maybe it was that he was scared to go back into the world, the world that had said he was too insane to live in it, and had thrown him into a nut house. Maybe he questioned whether I was going to throw him into a different one once we left Mount Massive... which was my plan, after all.

Eddie said nothing, and turned on his heel as we continued to make our way through the dark halls. I silently walked behind him, and stared at the back of his head. I'd watched Eddie change very slowly over the last few hours. He wasn't as... mental as he'd been the first time I'd met him down in the women's block of the asylum. It'd seemed as if he had calmed down, and I had to wonder if maybe I had something to do with that.

Before now, I would've thought that any mention of getting away from him would've been just cause for him to string me up. But now... he was ready to leave, whether he really wanted to or not. But the need to stay was outweighed by what Jeremy Blaire and his team of doctors might continue to do down below, in the Morphogenic Engine.

"What's the matter?" I inquired, pacing myself a little faster so that I could walk beside him now rather than behind.

"Nothing." Was the only response I'd received from my husband, and I was a tad put out by his answer. Not only because a very strange part of me cared about him, but because I wanted to know what was going through that sick head of his, so that if he was planning on taking a strike at me, I would be prepared.

"It's not nothing, Eddie... you don't want to leave, do you?" I stopped in my tracks for a moment, and never took my eyes off of him.

He turned around once more to look at me, and I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. "I... I'm not even sure anymore. I don't know what's real, or what's not. I don't know how to..." Eddie trailed off, and he sunk down against the wall behind him, and leaned his head against it. "Who am I, darling? I don't even know who I truly am... not anymore. I don't know what I'm doing..."

"Oh, Eddie..." I stepped over to him, and sat down next to him, with my head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore." I spoke gently to him, a smile coming to my lips as I realized I was repeating a phrase that he'd given me. But, that must've been a mistake, as Eddie tensed next to me. Had I just... triggered him?

"Eddie?"

"Get up." Eddie spat at me, and quickly rose from his seat and grabbed my wrist to yank me up. He turned us around the direction opposite of the car lot, and kept his grip on my arm tight.

_Oh God, no. Please._

"We're going the wrong way! We have to go back that way, Eddie!" I tugged at my arm, but his hold on my arm never faltered.

"You're not going anywhere. If we're going to die here, we're going to die together. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You belong to me. You have to stay with me, darling. It's not safe out there for a woman like you, and if I have to string you up to make sure you're safe, then I will, you  _fucking_  slut." Eddie turned and pulled me up to his chest with my arm in the air. His eyes were full of anger.

 _No, no, no._  I was not going back there.

"Eddie please, I don't want-" The back of his hand collided with my cheek, and it stung enough that it caused me to cry out.

"You will do as you're told. I am the man here, and you are nothing. You've always been nothing. This is all just a trick, and I know it. I won't let you get away from me. Ever." He spoke through his teeth as he leaned down to my eye level. "Do I make myself clear, darling?"

 _No, no, no._ This was all wrong - this was not how this was supposed to go. Freedom was so close I could taste it.

_Isn't this what you wanted, though? To be with Eddie forever? Might as well die by his hands, so that you can remain with him for eternity._

**NO, NO, NO.** I was not going to become a prisoner again. I was not going to let him string me up from the rafters, like a prize for him to admire. I was done with all of it. Even if a part of me desperately cared for Eddie - I was not going to let all of the work I'd done to get here just fall out from under my feet.

I turned away from him, not wanting to look at him any longer. I didn't want any more to do with this horrible man. It didn't matter what I felt in my heart anymore. All that mattered was that I needed to live. I needed to get out of here.

As I turned, my eyes widened.  _All be damned..._  I internally cheered as my eyes caught sight of a large, steel pipe that must've fallen from somewhere. It was leaning against the wall of the hallway. If I could grab it, I could take Eddie down.

"Must I repeat myself?" Eddie demanded, shaking my arm to get my attention. "My dear, why aren't you paying attention? Perhaps there's something wrong with  _you_ and not me. You silly, stupid little thing." God, I couldn't understand where all of this was coming from. Sure, Eddie was a hostile monster... but he'd never spoken to me with so much animosity.

Maybe if I riled him up a little more, I could get to that pipe and ensure my freedom.

_What? You're ruining this. You're supposed to be with your husband. For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Till death do us part._

What a sick notion of loyalty this voice had; the nasty thing wanted me dead. Perhaps the voice wasn't something that my brain had cooked up on its own. Maybe it was the asylum who had truly done a number on my poor mind. This place could make anyone crazy.

I'm going to live, I told the voice. It's either my life, or his.

And I choose mine.

"I'm not going." I bucked up at Eddie, and managed to snatch my arm out of his grip. "You do not  _own_ me."

Eddie stared down at me in disbelief, like I had just smacked him in the face. "What was that, darling?" He was obviously giving me another chance to pick my words correctly as he took a step forward towards me.

"I'm not going any further with you. You've beaten me, practically raped me, and belittled me the whole time I've been with you. You're an inmate, for Christ's sake! D-did... did you really think I loved you? Or that I wanted to have children with you? Eddie, I... I care for you. I really do. But I don't want to die." I took two steps back, and darted for the metal pipe before Eddie could so much as even grab me.

"Don't make me do this, Eddie." I held it out in front of me with both hands, and I felt nothing but sheer confidence and adrenaline coursing through my veins like wildfire. I'd survived everything this fucking place had thrown at me. I'd be damned if this man was going to end me. Even if Eddie did kill me... I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I was sure that my words had cut through him, as he remained grim for only another moment. But then the Groom's face lit up with another one of his charismatic smiles.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet darling. You think that your story is going to end without me? No... I'd hate to think of you suffering outside these walls without me. But if you're so eager to die, you little minx..." Eddie's knife flashed out in front of him with a heavy amount of professionalism; it was like that knife was only another extension of himself.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you here, darling."


	15. Chapter 15

_Christ Almighty... why did I decide to do this? Why did I think this was a good idea?_

I'd never attempted to fight off a person before, and I'd never exactly been the one to fight anyone... At all. So as Eddie swung at me with his knife, crusty with blood, I was completely at a loss as for what to do. He'd nicked me once or twice, on my arm and on my shoulder, but it was nothing serious. I kept having to dodge him every single time, and it was hard to take a swing at him with the pipe.

Why hadn't I taken self defense classes like my mother had told me to?

I half expected that insane voice of mine to pipe up once more, telling me that it was too late now, and that I was going to lose. But I think that my will to survive had finally shut it up, and I was slowly, but surely regaining my sanity.

I wouldn't die here.

"Darling, please. Stand still. You're going to hurt yourself." Eddie chastised me as he quickly swung at me with his knife. Eddie did not seem angry... he seemed more irritated than anything. All he wanted was for his wife to be compliant and not stray from him. He wanted me to return back to the female ward with him.

That was  _not_ going to happen.

His arm once again swung at full force, the edge of his weapon so close I could see my reflection in the dim light. I took two steps back, and dodged. I brought my arms back, with the pipe clenched tightly, and drove it as hard as I could, and it connected with his knee.

Eddie crumpled to the floor, and dropped his blade. He grabbed at his wounded appendage and cursed at me through his teeth. "Darling, you've done it now. You little bitch, I'm going to have a lot of fun slicing off your skin while you watch."

I kept the pipe firmly in my grasp, and took another step back to look at him. There was no question now that I truly deluded myself into thinking I could have real affections for this psychopath. Sure, he had at one time made my heart flutter with his love, and sensual touch. But he was nothing more than a bloodthirsty, sick man. And it was me who was sick now, for letting him break me the way he did.

"Victoria, please." His demeanor changed in an instant, and it was not angry Eddie's eyes that looked up at me now, but soft baby blues that drew me in. "I'm... I can't go. I can't live this life without you. You're the sun, darling." God dammit, I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream, and throw things, and curse at the God that I was pretty sure now enjoyed torturing me.

How could I think that this man had no hold on my heart when he looked at me with such emotion? How inhuman of me would it be to just leave him here... I shook my head. I knew that within the hour he would just return to a state of anger, and take it out on me. With that pointy knife.

"I'm sorry, Eddie. But I'm not staying here. I'm getting out. With, or without you." Trepidation had left my system, and I knew I was in control now. His sad, blue eyes glared up at me with betrayal. I considered the pipe in my hand, and then him. ...It wouldn't be anything for me to kill him here and now. One less maniac running around to harm an innocent person.

No. I couldn't kill him. Not only was it wrong in my moral book, but the twisted love I felt for him would never allow me to end his life. But I could stop him from following me.

"Goodbye, darling." I swung the pipe back, and cracked it against his skull, just hard enough that it would knock him out. Blood pelted me as it connected with his head, and he dropped, completely unconscious.

It was a mix of emotions that washed over me now, parts of me were relieved that I was going to be free of Eddie, and free of this place. But there was another piece of me that felt guilty for doing Eddie dirty like this. He was just going to be left here, to rot. I knew that he'd never attempt to leave the Asylum, and it wouldn't be long before this place was blown to smithereens or he was killed by the hired militia.

 _Just leave him and go,_  I told myself.  _He's no burden of yours now_.

I shook my head, and sighed heavily. "The things you do for the ones you love. Even if your love is a psychopath who admitted to wanting to peel your skin off. While you watch." I shivered at the image, and tucked the metal pipe between my arm. I stretched for a moment, and then pulled on my husband's legs so I could move him into another room where he would be well hidden from the things that went bump in the night.

"Damn, you're heavier than you look. Jesus." I grunted, pulling him underneath a table. The room's light was dim, and almost non-existent. No one would see him unless they were intentionally searching.

I immediately turned on my heel, pipe in hand, and didn't look back.

* * *

_How could you just leave him there? How cruel. He was good for you, you know. Perfect. A match made in heaven._

I groaned at the insufferable voice that had started to plague me once more. This time, it seemed upset, and intent on annoying the living hell out of me. I considered beating my own head to a pulp with the metal pipe just to get it to shut up.

_Don't ignore me. Well, that's impossible. Since I am you._

You are not me, I told it. You are a deranged voice in my head that the asylum probably created in the attempt to make me go insane. It's starting to work, so go away.

It cackled at me as I wandered down a long corridor. The parking lot doors were in view, and now I was practically running. When I pushed both doors open, I was greeted with a flood of dim lights and a vast ocean of cars.

Which was odd.

I would think that everyone with a car would've made their way the fuck out of this place. Why did it look like not a single person had left?

I searched around to see if there were signs of anyone coming here. Maybe an inmate was picking the staff off one at a time before they could manage to escape. Finding nothing, I took the car keys out of my pocket and scrambled to press the buttons on it. In the distance, I heard a soft beeping.

I giggled to myself happily at the sound. I was going to leave. I was going to get out!

 _That's what you think._ The voice in my head was cynical, and was rooting for my demise. It was as if it knew something I didn't... or something I refused to acknowledge.

The car that they key's belonged to was a brand new, red SUV. "Helloooo beautiful!" I patted the trunk of the car and unlocked it. I climbed into the vehicle, and started the engine. I sat for a moment, and gripped the steering wheel tight as I listened to the SUV purr. I was going to get out of Mount Massive asylum, after a long two days of nothing but blood, and fear. I would go to whoever the hell I had to, to tell them what was going on here. To get this place shut down. To help the inmates, like Samuel Reeves... and Eddie. If they made it through the next few hours.

"This is it. I'm alive." I told myself, and I was completely bursting at the seams with happiness.

_Don't waste anymore time then... Leave._

And for the first time, I wholeheartedly took the voice's advice, and hit the gas.

Only to find the car wouldn't move.

"What the actual, fucking hell? There is no fucking way this is happening right now. No. Fucking. Way." I screamed, beating my hands down against the steering wheel in anger. I jumped out of the truck and went around to pull the hood up. But then the problem caught my eye.

The tires had been slashed through.

"No." I shook my head, tears now threatening to fall.

I looked over at the other vehicles in the parking lot, to find their tires had been slashed as well. The reason they were all still here... was because they were not allowed to leave. Someone had deliberately come through the parking garage and shredded up the tires.

_Well, time to head back to Eddie now, hm? I wonder what kind of apology you're going to come up with so he won't chop you up into tiny pieces._

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" I screamed, clutching my head. I would  _not_ go back. I could not. I couldn't stay here anymore.

My sanity was falling to pieces, and I just needed it to stay glued together for just a bit longer. Just long enough to leave. And then, then I would be free of the maniacal voice inside of my head.

I had to find the actual exit in the parking lot, and even without a car, I could be okay. I searched frantically throughout the parking lot. And then I found out, the exit, completely open and ready to go through. No road blocks. No insane inmates trying to kill me.

I ran. I ran so fast. I was ready to let this place crumble behind me, and never look back. Never think of it again. Sure, aftering telling the media, or government, or both... but I never wanted to mention this place, or think of it again. Mount Massive was hell on Earth.

"Stop right there, Ms. Meade." A sound of a gun being cocked followed the voice.

_All. Be. Damned._

"That's right, now turn around, real slow. Hands on your head." I did as the voice said, and turned to see Jeremy Blaire.

"You son of a bitch. Let me go." I sneered at him, my arms high on my head.

"Now why in the world would I do that? You were supposed to die, back there with Manera. How in the hell are you even still alive?" He took a step forward, a small pistol in his hand was aimed directly at my face.

I smiled at him, amused. "You still think that women are totally incompetent, don't you? I've survived everything this freak show has thrown at me. But look at you. All you're worried about is that this place and all that's wrong with it is kept a secret. Pathetic."

"You don't know anything, bitch." He spat at me, now close enough I could smell him. He smelled like sweat and fear. And possibly urine. I chuckled, knowing now that this evil little man was scared shitless of the inmates that he was in charge of.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You'll have a hell of a time cleaning up all of these bodies, Jeremy. And the story of what happened? You can't just pin it on a small mishap of security. These people have families, and families who are gonna ask questions and not take a big check quietly. So you can just take your crock of crap and shove it up your ass." I scowled at him. If I was going to die by his hands, I'd give him hell for it first. But in the end... it wouldn't matter. He had a gun pointed to my head, and I had nothing. I had left my pipe back in the car.

"Your words are meaningless, you moronic cunt. You can't leave." He took one step closer, and pressed the cold barrel of the pistol to my head.

I tried to keep my bravado high, just as I did when I'd first met Jeremy in person. But my emotions betrayed me, as I could feel warm tears rolling down my flushed cheeks. Death was now wrapping it's warm arms around me, coaxing me to follow it.

The last two days, at least that's how long I thought it had been, rushed around in my head. All I could think about was what a fool I'd been for wasting time with Eddie, and what an even bigger fool I was for thinking I could leave this place alive.

 _Eddie..._   _I'm sorry for what this place has done to you. And I'm sorry that you'll never have the life you wanted. And I'm even more sorry that you'll never get the chance to live it out with me._

The anger that rumbled in my chest now was not only for Eddie... but myself. I had survived Mount Massive, after countless run ins with maniac killers. I'd stared death in the face, and laughed at it. And now, against my will, with no way to get around it... I would let death take me.

I cleared my throat, and bore my eyes directly into my employer's.

"Go on then, you son of a bitch! Kill me!"

Jeremy considered me for a moment, and then shook his head.

The trigger clicked, and the darkness engulfed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wrote this story on FFN, starting back in 2014. It took me almost three years to write it, sadly. 
> 
> Now, almost a year after ending it, I figured I would bring it here in hopes that other's could enjoy it. Victoria and Gluskin's story will always hold my heart. I wanted better for them, a life outside of the asylum, and perhaps even an ending that involved happiness. 
> 
> But we all know that no one gets to leave this place alive, unless their name is Waylon. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support.


End file.
